Kung Fu Panda: Una Nueva Amenaza
by the-G80
Summary: Despues de derrotar a lord Shen Po y los otros se toman un merecido descanzo, pero un incidente hace que tigresa conosca un nuevo amigo. El junto con los Guerreros del Valle de la Paz deberan iniciar un viaje para salvar al Kung Fu, de nuevo. PxT y GxV.
1. Algunas dudas y fideos

Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks, bueno excepto un nuevo personaje propio de mi invención que pronto descubrían, je je.

Esta es mi primera historia, y me refiero la primera de TODAS, así que no sean muy duros ;). Así que sin más ni más aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Disfruten.

**Capitulo 1: "**_**Algunas dudas y fideos."**_

Era una tranquila mañana en el valle de la paz, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse por las montañas del este, ya habían pasado una semana desde que los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón derrotaran a Lord Shen, y apenas un día desde su regreso al templo de jade.

Los guerreros del kung fu se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, después de todo se habían ganado algo de descanso. Todos menos dos, Po y Tigresa, los dos ya llevaban un rato despiertos, cada uno en su propia habitación.

Po se encontraba en su cama, recostado sobre su espalda, pensando… sobre lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad de Gongmen, aquel abrazo, no, más bien aquellos abrazos, la verdad es que a Po lo sorprendieron ambos, el primero porque fue Tigresa la que se lo dio, y el segundo porque Tigresa no lo mato cuando él se lo dio.

-Fue algo tan…- pensó el panda. La verdad es que a lo largo de los dos años que llevaba en el palacio de jade, se fue ganando el respeto y amistad de todos ahí, y aun con arduo esfuerzo logro ganarse la amistad de Tigresa. Pero los Cinco Furiosos y el maestro Shifu no eran los únicos que habían encontrado nuevos sentimientos. En todo ese tiempo Po fue transformando ese respeto y admiración que sentía por Tigresa en algo más, algo incluso más fuerte que la amistad, había empezado a sentir mucho cariño y aprecio por la maestra felina.

-Sera que lo que siento es…Naaa…no, a quien engaño si es…-, Pensó el panda. Lo que Po sentía por Tigresa no era otra cosa más que…Amor. En efecto el panda estaba enamorado de la maestra del estilo del tigre, pero las dudas en su cabeza no eran si él la quería, más bien era si ella le correspondería. La verdad desde antes de llegar al Palacio de Jade ya sentía que el estomago se le revolvía de solo pensar en ella, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era esa sensación. Pero lo dejo a un lado, pues para empezar ni siquiera sabía kung fu y mucho menos tendría la oportunidad de conocerla. Pero ya todo había cambiado, él era el poderoso Guerrero Dragón e incluso pasaba todos los días con ella y además ya sabía bien que lo que sentía era sin duda amor, así que podría ser ¿qué?... -Ahora que lo pienso, ella se porta diferente con migo, es más amable y parece estar más contenta así que tal vez si…no, ella no me podría mirar de otra manera que no fuera un amigo-, Este ultimo pensamiento entristeció a Po.

En la habitación de Tigresa.

La maestra se encontraba sentada en con las piernas cruzadas, pensado de igual manera que Po en lo que había pasado en Gongmen, ella estaba igual de impactada por lo que paso, primero porque ella le dio el primero y quien sabe que fue lo que la impulso a hacerlo, o ¿si lo sabía?, -Bueno Po estaba triste y lo necesitaba- La maestra trataba de engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que solo fue un acto de amistad y compañerismo, pero la verdad es que se había sentido tan bien sentir el cálido pelaje de Po, -No, que estoy pensando, solo somos amigos…amigos- Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de Tigresa, ya no recordaba cuando había empezado a considerar a Po un amigo, pero sin duda el se había ganado la amistad de ella, así también como su…Cariño. Si sin duda ella lo quería mucho, pero ¿de verdad seria lo que ella ya sospechaba?, no, no podía ser ¿o sí?

Era un cariño y aprecio más profundo que el de solo un amigo, lo quería más que a cualquiera de los demás Furiosos, incluso tal vez más que el kung fu. Ya no podía seguir engañándose, definitivamente ella estaba… ¿enamorada? No lo podía creer, definitivamente aquel panda rechoncho y torpe se había robado su corazón, -Bueno eso ya está claro a un que me cuesta admitirlo- pensó Tigresa, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel nuevo y desconocido sentimiento que la poseía. Pero ahora la pregunta era si Po -¿El me querrá?, no, Nadie quisiera fijarse en mi, digo puedo ser algo temperamental y gruñona- Este pensamiento entristeció a la maestra, realmente en todo este tiempo nunca le había importado mucho su forma de relacionarse con los demás, ella solo se enfocaba en el kung fu.

Pero ahora que lo piensa Po no era cualquiera, el siempre le sonreía y la trataba bien a pesar de lo que ella pudiera hacerle, ni siquiera los muñecos de entrenamiento soportaban tanto su temperamento, pero a Po no le importaba como fuera ella, el siempre estaba ahí y la aceptaba tal y como era. Este pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se marcara en el rostro de Tigresa.

-Tal vez si, ahora lo que pienso bien el se porta más atento con migo que con cualquier otro- Volvió a pensar la maestra del kung fu.

Bueno tanto pensar le empezaba a dar hambre y a pesar de que tenían permiso de Shifu para levantarse tarde, ella decidió que era hora de empezar el día, así se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió que Po también estuviera saliendo de su cuarto, y a decir verdad el panda ya no tenía sueño después de todo lo que pensó y además también le dio algo de hambre, bueno mucha hambre. Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecía que se iban a quedar así todo el día, hasta que un rugido extraño rompió el silencio. El rugido no provenía de otra parte si no del estomago de Po, que no pudo evitar apenarse por ello.

-Ya tan temprano con hambre Po- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en su cara, -je je, creo que si- respondió el panda ahora más apenado, -Y tú no quieres ¿desayunar?- dijo el panda tratando de obtener la compañía de su maestra favorita. -Claro, de hecho yo también iba a comer algo- Le respondió tigresa aun manteniendo su sonrisa que tanto hipnotizaba a Po, pues ella también quería pasar un rato con él panda. A él le encantaba que mostrara su bonita sonrisa y daría lo que fuera para que siempre estuviera dibujada en su rostro. -¿Y bien?- dijo Tigresa para sacarlo de su transe, -a lo siento creo que me distraje un poco- Dijo Po sonrojado porque lo hubieran atrapado, -¿Un poco?, bueno no importa vamos ya- Le dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa divertida por los descuidos del panda.

Así los dos maestro se dirigieron a la cocina, y mientras Po preparaba sus deliciosos fideos, los dos hablaban de su última aventura, de cómo Po alcanzo la Paz Interior y derroto a Shen. Y entonces Po volvió a recordar el abrazo que él le dio a Tigresa, -aaahh, Tigresa… -, Empezó el panda, -Si Po- le respondió la felina, -Bueno creo que no pude pedirte perdón por lo del…ya sabes…el abrazo-, Esto hizo que la maestra se sonrojara por recordar aquella calidad sensación, -Y si te incomode lo siento-, Dijo el panda mostrando su más sincera cara de disculpas. Esto solo enterneció a Tigresa y decidió aliviar la culpa de Po, -No, no te preocupes Po, Fue algo…Lindo-, la maestra y Po se sorprendieron ante esta última palabra de la maestra del estilo del tigre, ¿de verdad ella había dicho que algo que hizo Po era Lindo?, la verdad es que ella no planeaba decir eso y solo pudo sonrojarse y apenarse. –a pues gracias, je je- dijo Po.

Y así pasaron el resto del desayuno, la tensión la fue aliviando Po, contando algún chiste o anécdota gracioso que logro sacarle una que otra risa a la maestra felina. Sin duda el siempre la hacía sentir bien.

Al terminar su desayuno el resto de los Furiosos ya se había levantado y se dirigieron a la cocina para tener la comida más importante del día. Al llegar se sorprendieron de que Po y Tigresa estuvieran ya levantados, bueno no tanto por tigresa, sino por Po, ¿Cómo qué no había aprovechado un día para levantarse tarde?

-Hola chicos- les saludo Po con su habitual sonrisa. -hey, hola Po- Le respondió un mono hambriento, -¿Y eso que te levantas temprano Po?- Le pregunto la maestra Víbora. -Si yo esperaba que tú fueras el que aprovechara más el pequeño permiso del Maestro Shifu- Dijo Grulla apoyando la duda de Víbora.

-Pues ya ven, el hambre pudo más que el sueño, je je-, Respondió Po, -Para mí que lo que tú y tigresa querían era tener un rato a solas después de lo de Gongmen, ja ja- dijo mantis de una manera burlona que hizo que Po y Tigresa se sonrojaran, pero en especial hizo enojar a la felina. -No empieces con bromas de mal gusto Mantis- Le dijo una enojada Tigresa. Al ver la mirada asesina de Tigresa mantis se dio cuenta de que debía callar o sufrir las consecuencias, -je je, lo siento- Dijo un Mantis muy nervioso. -Bueno, El desayuno está listo-, dijo Po llevando un plato de deliciosos fideos al resto de los Furiosos que no habían desayunado aun. A pesar de que Po y Tigresa ya habían desayunado se quedaron con sus amigos para charlar sobre su última aventura. Y así entre algunos temas irrelevantes Mono no pudo evitar hacer una importante pregunta -Y ustedes que van a hacer con su día libre-, en efecto, el maestro Shifu les había dado el día libre, para que pudieran descansar de haber salvado a china y el kung fu, de nuevo. -Bueno, que tal si vamos a la feria de "los hermanos ganso"- dijo Po, -Si eso suena bien- dijo Víbora apoyando a su amigo. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo, todo excepto tigresa que simple mente no le había tomado importancia al comentario, -¿Y que hay de ti Tigresa no vendrás?- le pregunto su escamosa amiga, -No lo creo, las ferias no son lo mío-, -Hay vamos tigresa, ¿ya ni porque es día libre?- le preguntaron al unisonó sus amigos, -No ya les dije que no es para mí-. El resto de los furiosos insistieron para convencer a Tigresa de que los acompañara. Fue cuando Po se dispuso a intervenir pues el toda vía no decía ni pio respecto al Asunto, -Vamos Tigresa, un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie, y te aseguro que te divertirás-, Debido a las insistencias de sus amigos tigresa al final tuvo que… -Está bien iré-, Todos celebraron ante su victoria, -je je solo porque Po te lo pide aceptas- Dijo nuevamente Mantis de una manera burlona, molestando con la relación de Tigresa y Po. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño insecto se dio cuenta de que no lo pensó, sino que lo dijo, muy temeroso aparto la vista de su plato de fideos y empezó a levantarla para ver lo que ya se temía, una Tigresa muy enojada lista para saltarle encima. -aaah, creo que el maestro Shifu me está hablando, je je- Mintió un Mantis muy nervioso y al terminar salió corriendo de la habitación para evitar morir a tan corta edad.

Y así pasaron el resto de la mañana preparándose para ir a la feria ambulante que acaba de llegar al Valle de la Paz.

Pero ya alejándonos del templo de Jade, algo… interesante pasaba en las montañas cercanas al Valle. Una desconocida figura se encontraba viajando en dirección al Valle.

-Espero no estar perdido, de nuevo, je je- Dijo el misterioso Viajero.

Y así termina el Primer Capítulo de esta historia…

Dejen reviews porfa, será muy apreciado, aunque tampoco voy a vivir de reviews me ayudaría a tener algo de motivación saber que mis historias son apreciadas =).


	2. ¿La Feria Igual a Problemas? Pt 1

¿Que muy pronto para subir otro capítulo?, no lo creo XD.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer de manera general a todos los que me han dejado reviews (Al final agradeceré de manera más personal a cada quien ;). La verdad no esperaba tener ni un solo review hasta dentro de unas semanas o meses jeje, pero me alegra saber que no soy tan mal escritor y que mi historia ha sido bien recibida. Y bueno gracias de nuevo y pues a empezar con el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>_**"¿La Feria Igual a Problemas?" **_**Pt. 1**

La tarde ya estaba empezando en el Valle de la Paz, y los guerreros más poderosos del kung fu se preparaban para la Feria a la que asistirían ese mismo día. La verdad no tenían mucho que arreglar, cada quien se dio una refrescante ducha y se puso su mejor ropa.

-Ya esta, estos sí que se ven bien- dijo Po al terminar de ponerse unos nuevos pantalones.

Estos no eran como sus usuales pantalones parchados y remendados. No, para la ocasión decidió llevar unos pantalones…pues la verdad era del mismo color, solo que estos si eran de una sola pieza y hechos a la media, pues no tenían ni un parche o costura por reparación. Estos nuevos pantalones habían sido un regalo reciente de su padre el Sr. Ping, por haber regresado a salvo al Valle de la Paz.

La verdad a Po le gusto la sensación de un pantalón nuevecito, aunque extrañaba un poco sus humildes y anteriores prendas. Pero esto era justo lo que necesitaba pues quería verse bien para lo que tenía planeado esa tarde.

-Espero que a Tigresa le gusten- dijo Po con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro.

En efecto, el panda planeaba declararle sus sentimientos a Tigresa esa misma tarde, claro no si antes de unas horas de pensarlo bien viendo los Pro y los contras. La verdad es que Po al principio no podía decidirse, la idea del rechazo y de la posibilidad de perder la amistad de la felina maestra le causaban una gran tristeza y miedo.

Pero Po al final se dio cuenta de que podía ganar muchísimo si se arriesgaba, podía ser que ella le correspondería y eso sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en la vida, ni siquiera el ser el Guerrero Dragón se comparaba con la felicidad que pudiera obtener.

Así que con solo pensamientos positivos en su mente y desechando los malos, Po se decidió a "Declarársele" a Tigresa.

Pero para su suerte Po no era el único que esperaba ese momento, pues ya en su habitación cambiándose, la maestra Tigresa se encontraba pensando en sus sentimientos por el rechoncho y gracioso Panda.

-¿Deberé ser yo la que se lo diga?, ¿no verdad?, digo por lo que se es siempre el chico el que se le declara a la chica… ¿Pero y si nunca lo hace? -

Estos pensamientos perturbaban la mente de Tigresa pues no sabía si Po la querría como algo más que una amiga, y al igual que a Po la idea de que ella se lo digiera y el la rechazara le daba algo de miedo… bueno la verdad la aterraba.

Pero al igual que Po la maestra se lleno de los mejores pensamientos que pudo y al final darle un poco de tiempo al panda para ver si el tomaba la iniciativa… que consuelo, ¿no?, pero en el caso de que él se demorara demasiado tendría que ser ella la que tomara las riendas en el asunto.

Claro que esto no lo aria de golpe y ya, pues siendo una muy astuta felina primero le aria unas pequeñas "pruebas" a Po para poder saber mejor lo que él pudiera contestarle, ya fuera un añorado y maravilloso SI, o un deprimente y destrozador NO.

Ya aclarado ese tema tigresa se daba una última mirada en el espejo, ella no era una fanática en cuanto a arreglarse, maquillarse y esas cosas, pero quería estar lo mejor presentable para su… "cita" con Po. Bueno no era una cita en si pues el resto de los furiosos los acompañarían pero era lo más parecido que hubieran hecho jamás.

-Creo que con esto esta, ¿no?- dijo tigresa mirando que traía puesto su habitual traje Kung Fu.

-Hay no algo falta- dijo la felina poniendo una mueca de frustración pues sentía que no obtenía el efecto deseado.

-Tal vez esto te ayude-

A Tigresa la tomaron por sorpresa lo que hizo que diera un pequeño brinco y rápidamente se volteara a ver quién era el que le ofrecía ayuda.

Tigresa estaba agradecida que la que la había atrapado tratando de "arreglarse" no fuera otra si no su amiga Víbora, pero esto no redujo la vergüenza de la felina.

-¿Qué?, no yo para que podría necesitar eso Víbora- dijo una Tigresa muy nerviosa al apuntar al broche para la cabeza en forma de flor que su amiga le ofrecía.

-mmm, no lo sé, tal vez para verte mejor para Po- dijo Víbora con un tono de broma que se oía en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?¡¿Qué?- Dijo Tigresa ahora también sonrojada porque su amiga al parecer ya había descubierto los sentimientos de ella por Po.

-No te alteres Tigresa- trato de calmar a su amiga Víbora mientras no podía evitar soltar unas pequeñas ricitas con la boca cerrada por la reacción de su amiga.

-Pero por favor, vamos te conozco desde pequeña y lo que paso en Gongmen solo confirmo lo que ya sospechaba- dijo Víbora de una manera algo traviesa.

-¿Y eso sería?- dijo Tigresa tratando de hacerse la que no tenía idea de lo que su amiga hablaba.

-Que a ti te gusta Po-

-¿Gustarme Po?, no sé de donde sacas eso Víbora, Po y yo solo somos amigos- dijo tigresa sin poder controlar su nerviosismo que cada vez se hacía más grande.

-A por favor tigresa, ¿amigos?, a ningún amigo lo tratas como a Po, a ningún amigo lo has abrazado antes y si quieres te saco una lista de momentos parecidos a ese- Le dijo Víbora a la ya frustrada felina.

Ya era inevitable que Víbora supiera lo que ella sentía por Po, así que se atrevió a confiar en su fiel amiga.

Tigresa dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a hablar ya más calmada –Si tienes razón, creo que es posible que Po me agrade un poco más de lo normal-

-¡Tigresa!- le grito su amiga para que ya no siguiera disimulando.

-¡Hay ya pues!, si me gusta Po- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie aparte de Víbora pudiera oírla.

-¿No se siente mejor sacártelo del pecho?- Le dijo su escamosa amiga para aliviar a Tigresa.

-Sí, supongo- Dijo una Tigresa finalmente derrotada.

Pero Víbora no pudo evitar ver que su amiga se encontraba preocupada y hasta triste.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?- Le pregunto curiosa su amiga serpiente.

-Que tal vez el no… ya sabes, me quiera- dijo Tigresa mientras tomaba asiento en el piso de su habitación para estar más comoda.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Víbora con una cara de incredulidad ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo?, ¿qué quieres más motivos?- dijo Tigresa que ahora era la que estaba incrédula ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-No, no me refiero al motivo- Víbora no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa -, sino a que eso no debería preocuparte- dijo Víbora.

-No entiendo- le pregunto una confundida Tigresa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que está más que claro que a Po le ¡gustas!, mira Tigresa, el siempre hace lo que sea para que estés con él y la pases bien, es muy atento, siempre te escucha aunque a veces no entienda lo que le quieres decir, y siempre está ahí para ti, como te dije, está más que claro que a Po le gustas- Le dijo Víbora poniendo su más tierna y sincera sonrisa.

Tigresa no podía contradecir el argumento de su amiga, le acababa de dar las suficientes pruebas de que a Po ella le gustaba. Y esto hizo que a Tigresa se le dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba que esta de un estupendo humor, como nunca había estado antes.

-Sí tienes razón- le dijo a Víbora una muy feliz y reanimada Tigresa.

-Lo vez. Y bueno… entonces si la vas a querer- dijo Víbora mientras lo volvía a ofrecer el broche en forma de flor.

A Tigresa ya se le había olvidado lo del broche pero al verlo finalmente asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso a Víbora para que colocara la flor en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la felina, esto claro aprovechando que tigresa aun está sentada.

-Ya esta, lo ves Tigresa ¡te vez increíble!- dijo una entusiasmada Víbora.

Tigresa quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que su amiga le decía así que se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo. Tigresa no lo podía creer, en efecto ese pequeño broche era justo lo que necesitaba para resaltar su natural belleza.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Tigresa se voltio hacia su amiga.

-Tienes razón, gracias Víbora- dijo una agradecida felina.

-No hay de que- dijo Víbora.

-Ahora ya solo falta que te arreglemos para Gruya- dijo Tigresa en un tono algo burlón.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Víbora que ahora era la que estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Ahora quien es la que no es sincera Víbora?, vamos como tú misma dijiste, "_te conozco desde pequeña_" y se que tú sientes también algo por el- le dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa un poca traviesa.

Víbora suspiro –Si está bien, a mí me gusta… Grulla- dijo una vencida Víbora que como no era tan orgullosa como su amiga lo admitió más fácilmente.

-No te preocupes Víbora estoy segura que para ti va a ser más fácil lo tuyo con Grulla- dijo Tigresa mostrando su más sincera sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto una confundida Víbora mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Bueno quiero decir que también es obvio que a Grulla le gustas, ¿la razón por la que lo digo?, pues por las mismas razones que me acabas de dar y ¿Por qué va hacer más fácil?, pues porque tú eres más mmm… dulce que yo y además Grulla también es un buen chico, estoy seguro que todo les irá bien- Dijo Tigresa mostrando su más sincera sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

Ahora Víbora era la que estaba sorprendida, Tigresa también le había dado un argumento muy bueno e indiscutible, que de igual manera que a Tigresa hizo que a Víbora se le llenara de felicidad el rostro.

-Gracias Tigresa-

-No hay de qué, pero bueno vamos de seguro los chicos ya nos esperan- dijo tigresa dando una pequeña risa divertida al final por la broma con los chicos.

-Si andando pues- le contesto su escamosa amiga.

Y así las dos maestras se retiraron de la habitación de la maestra felina y se dirigieron al patio del Palacio de Jade, donde como había bromeado Tigresa, se encontraban los chicos ya muy aburridos por tanto esperar a las chicas.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?- Pregunto un fastidiado mono.

-No lo sé, tal vez estén arreglando a Tigresa para Po – dijo un burlón Mantis soltando una pequeña risa al final.

Po se limito a mirarlo con una cara muy seria. -Jaja que risa mantis- Le contesto sarcásticamente Po.

-A no te enojes Po es broma jeje- Le volvió a decir el pequeño insecto.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos e ironía de la broma de mantis las chicas venían saliendo del templo y efectivamente Tigresa lleva el broche de flor en la cabeza que demostraba que si se había arreglado, aunque fuera un poco.

Todos los chicos miraron sorprendidos el cambio de la maestra felina, en especial Po que la mira con una cara de tonto como la primera vez que la vio hacer un split rompiendo un pedazo de loseta la primera vez que llego el al templo.

-Sierra la boca Po te van a entrar moscas jeje- Dijo bromeando Mono al ver la reacción de su amigo.

Tigresa se sonrojo y se emociono un poco al ver que obtuvo el efecto deseado en Po. Estaba tan feliz que no hizo caso de la broma de Mono, que seguramente en otra ocasión le hubiera dado su merecido.

-Bueno vamos pues a la ¡Feria!- Dijo un entusiasmado Grulla.

Po salió de su transe y se apeno al ver que se había perdido en la resaltada belleza de Tigresa.

-Jeje si vamos pues- Dijo Po algo nervioso por haber sido atrapado.

Y así los Cinco Furiosos y El Guerrero Dragón empezaron a bajar las largas, de verdad largas escaleras que unían el Templo de Jade con el Valle de la Paz. Los maestros del Kung Fu por "Casualidad" iban bajando las escaleras en parejas.

Mono iba con mantis con él sobre su hombro, bueno esta por pura amistad.

Después atrás de ellos iban Grulla y Víbora y al final Po y Tigresa. Estas últimas parejas si iban juntas por algo más que amistad, ambas parejas disfrutando de la compañía de su "amigo", contando chistes y charlando, simplemente pasándola bien pues el camino abajo era largo…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina la primera parte de mi Segundo Episodio pues he decidido que lo haría en dos partes porque se me hizo algo largo, a y si se pregunta por el misterioso viajero no, no lo he olvidado pero paciencia pronto sabremos quién es.<strong>

**Ahora como dicen por aquí a contestar reviews (¿así se dice verdad?, jeje):**

**NekratosKnigthofBlackRose: **Gracias por leer mi fic. Y también por tu consejo de separar los diálogos si es cierto se ve mejor XD. Y qué bueno que fue convincente pues ese era mi objetivo, pues no es por ofender a nadie, en serio no quiero ser criticón (y no lo digo por nadie de aquí) pero en algunas historias hacen que los personajes piensen y hagan cosas que la verdad yo no creo que vayan con ellos. Por eso trate de hacer lo más parecido al carácter de cada personaje. De nuevo gracias y sinceramente espero que nadie se tome a mal este comentario.

**humberto300:** También gracias por leer mi fic. Y espero que en este episodio te haya saciado un poco la curiosidad sobre lo que ocurrirá con tigresa y Po jeje ;)

**MasterTigress01: **Gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic. De verdad, y también por lo de que soy buen escritor jeje la verdad solo lo hice por curiosidad pero me alegrar saber que no soy tan mal escritor ;) y a mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos XD.

**Gwevin234: **Gracias por leer mi fic. De verdad =), y trate de seguir lo mejor que pude tu consejo, si me ayudo jeje XD.


	3. ¿La Feria Igual a Problemas? Pt 2

Hola lamento averme tardado tanto pero ya saben las tareas de las cuales son siempre muy enfadosas jeje ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>_**"¿La Feria Igual a Problemas?" **_**Pt. 2**

Los guerreros del valle de la paz por fin habían terminado de bajar las largas escaleras, y al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar no fue una caminata aburrida pues al menos las dos parejas de enamorados se habían pasado un buen rato.

Víbora iba serpenteando muy cerca de Grulla disfrutando de la algo graciosa historia de el de cómo se la había pasado de lo peor en aquella eterna semana que le tomo recuperar la herida de su ala.

Más atrás Tigresa no podía evitar reír un poco ante las incontables anécdotas de cómo Po se había metido en problemas. Por un momento Po se perdió en la bella riza de la maestra felina, y su transe no paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunto una confundida Tigresa al ver que Po no dejaba de verla ni un segundo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Po saliendo de su transe -A no es que… tienes una muy… bonita sonrisa- dijo algo tímido el Panda. Esto hizo que Tigresa se sonrojara un poco y apartara la mirada.

-Gracias- Dijo la felina aun sin mirar a Po para tratar de disimular lo sonrojada.

Tigresa Volteo a ver a Po y aun con la mirada agachada no pudo evitar ver los nuevos pantalones del panda.

-lindos Pantalones Po- Dijo la felina.

-¿Qué en serio te gustan?- Dijo Po algo entusiasmado por el comentario de Tigresa.

-Sí, se ven bien, ¿por cierto donde los conseguiste?- Pregunto algo curiosa la felina.

-A pues veras fue un regalo de mi padre- Dijo Po al recordar lo contento que se veía su padre cuando el regreso al restaurante.

-Fue algo muy bonito de su parte- Dijo Tigresa dándole a Po su más tierna sonrisa, pues ella también recordó lo triste que se puso el Señor Ping cuando Po tuvo que irse y se imaginaba lo feliz que a de ver estado cuando el panda regreso.

-Sí lo fue- Respondió Po mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Así los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón continuaron su viaje hacia la feria que se encontraba en los límites del pueblo, cerca del río.

Lo que nadie sospechaba es que una pandilla de peligrosos y torpes cocodrilos planeaban dar su "Gran" golpe esa misma tarde.

-¿Y estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?- Pregunto uno de los despistados cocodrilos.

-¡Claro!, les acabo de decir que el plan es ¡INFALIBLE!- alardeo Fung, el líder de los cocodrilos bandidos.

-Mira los Cinco Furiosos y el Panda no están en el valle pues se fueron a _"quien sabe"_, que queda en "_a quien le importa"_ – dijo el ahora obviamente desinformado líder.

-Si tienes razón esos torpes aldeanos no podrán contra nosotros- Dijo el otro cocodrilo.

-Oye por ahí oí que va a haber una feria en el pueblo, porque no vamos- Dijo Gahri, uno de los tontos cocodrilos.

-¡Caya Gary!- Grito un enojado Fung.

-En realidad es "Gahri"- Corrigió el cocodrilo pronunciando su nombre en un tono algo raro.

Lo único que consiguió el torpe cocodrilo fue que Fung lo aventara lejos.

Después de unos gruñidos de enojo por las tonterías de sus subordinados Fung continúo.

-¡Ya basta pues!- Grito el líder de los lagartos -¡Hoy mismo con el éxito de mi plan por fin podremos dejar esta pobre vida de ladrones, vamos por las riquezas chicos!- Dijo más en forma de discurso, mientras ponía su mejor pose y alzaba un puño.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo la banda de ladrones.

Un silencio reino en la habitación mientras Fung mantenía su pose, pero el silencio no duro mucho.

-¿Y si comemos primero?- Dijo Gahri que ya se recuperaba de su aturdimiento.

Fung solo agacho la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro de decepción.

-Está Bien- Dijo el líder de los cocodrilos después de una pausa.

Mientras en otra parte de los bosques del Valle, una desconocida figura se encontraba caminado río abajo.

-Ok definitivamente debí dar vuelta a la derecha y no seguir río abajo en ese roca hace unos kilómetros – Dijo el extraño viajero que ahora estaba algo fastidiado.

El viajero dio un fuerte suspiro –Bueno pues de regreso se ha dicho- Dijo mientras empezaba su camino de regreso.

-De todos modos tanto caminar es sano, jeje- bromeo para sí mismo el viajero, y así siguió su camino a por la orilla del río.

Ya en el valle los Furiosos y Po acababan de llegar a la feria que se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, cerca del río que corría por el Valle de la Paz.

-Wow-

Exclamaron todos los guerreros del Kung Fu, pues la Feria era mejor de lo que esperaban. Había malabaristas, payasos en sancos, diversos puestos de comida, puestos de juegos, y mucho más.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!- Grito Po al ver todo lo que les esperaba.

-¿Y qué esperamos?- Dijo un impaciente mono.

-¡Es cierto vamos!- Exclamo Víbora muy emocionada.

Así los Cinco Y Po entraron a la feria volteando para todos lados, eligiendo a donde ir primero. Pero pronto Po vio un rostro conocido.

-¿Papa?- Dijo Po algo sorprendido y confundido al ver a su padre en la feria.

-¡Po, Hijo que alegría verte por aquí!, ¿y dime qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto el señor Ping algo curioso mientras terminaba de darle un gran abrazo a su hijo.

-lo mismo te podría preguntar Pa´-

-Bueno que mejor lugar para vender fideos que un lugar lleno de gente hambrienta como una feria, además a los encargados no les importo que me pusiera a vender mis ¡Deliciosos Fideos!- Dijo el Señor Ping con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

-A ya veo- Dijo Po mientras observaba el pequeño local improvisado.

-Pero dime tu todavía no me dices que haces aquí- Dijo El ganso mientras recuperaba su curiosidad.

-Bueno es que vine…-

-¿Qué pasa Po?- Dijo Tigresa que se había acercado a ver lo que entretenía tanto a Po.

-A hola Señor Ping- Dijo la felina al ver al padre de Po en su pequeño local.

-Así que por eso estas aquí Po, que alegría me dan sabia que este día llegaría, además una feria siempre es un buen lugar para una cita- Dijo el ganso mientras ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Una Cita?- Casi gritaron al unisonó Po y Tigresa muy nerviosos y apenados.

-No, no, no pa' yo y la maestra Tigresa venimos con el resto de los chicos a la feria y no estamos en una cita- Dijo Po aun muy nervioso.

-Aaah, que pena si asen una linda pareja- Dijo decepcionado el ganso.

-¡Pa!- Grito Po avergonzado ante la insistencia de su padre.

-A esta bien ya pues me callare- Dijo algo fastidiado el Señor Ping –Pero dime no quieren unos fideos, se los dejo a mitad de precio- Dijo el ganso recuperando su entusiasmo.

-… ya que dame dos pa'- Dijo igualmente fastidiado el panda, y la verdad es que ya era la hora de la comida y Po ya tenía hambre.

-Lo ves nada mejor para ahogar las penas que la comida- Dijo el ganso mientras daba un pequeño golpecito con su cuchara en el estomago de su hijo.

Después de un minuto el Señor Ping le dio los fideos a Po, Este se despidió y se dirigió hacia la maestra Tigresa.

-A lo siento por aquello- Dijo un Po muy apenado y dando de igual manera una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si… no importa…- Dijo la maestra que se encontraba muy sonrojada e igualmente apenada.

-¿Y los chicos?- Dijo Po mientras le ofrecía uno de los platos de fideos a Tigresa y ella lo recibía, ya que no pudo ver al resto de los Furiosos.

-Bueno, Grulla y Víbora se fueron a pasear por ahí, y Mono y Mantis se fueron a algunos juegos- Dijo la maestra ya mas recuperando su compostura.

-A ok, que tal si buscamos donde sentarnos- Dijo el Panda buscando un lugar para poder disfrutar mejor la comida.

Tigresa solo le asintió con la cabeza y así los maestros se sentaron en unas mesas cercanas al carrito del señor Ping. Ambos charlaban mientras comían y como siempre Po logro sacarle algunas risas a Tigresas con sus ocurrencias, como volver a hacer su imitación de Shifu con unos fideos por bigotes que a diferencia de hace unos años esta vez sí cumplió con su objetivo e hiso reír a Tigresa.

Mientras Mono y Mantis se encontraban en uno de los juegos que consistía en meter unos aros en unos palos lanzándolos hacia ellos. Mantis iba ganando lo que ya empezaba a fastidiar a Mono.

-¡A si mira ese tiro!- Alardeo el pequeño insecto ante su asombroso tiro a siegas y de espaldas.

Mono solo puso una cara seria y después dijo –Te propongo algo, si logras anotar un aro con los ojos vendados y dando un salto mortal, te diré donde escondo mis galletas- Dijo algo retador el primate.

-¡Hecho!... de todos modos como si no supiéramos donde las escondes- Esto último solo lo susurro el pequeño insecto.

-¿Qué?- Dijo algo confundido Mono por creer entender lo que dijo Mantis.

-¿Ah?, no nada jeje- Dijo Mantis.

Y así el pequeño maestro se coloco una pequeña venda en los ojos no sin antes calcular el tiro, tomo aire y se preparo para dar el salto. Pero no sabía que un bromista Mono ya preparaba su revancha por tanto presumir.

Mantis dio el asombroso salto y en efecto al estar en el aire lanzo el aro y logro atinarle al palo de madera, pero lo que no sabía es que al caer un plato de fideos ya lo esperaba en la repisa del local.

¡Splash! Mantis cayó en el plato de fideos ahogándose por unos segundos en la sopa, mantis rápida mente salió del líquido con fideos tosiendo para escupir la sopa, y al final miro muy enojado a un Mono que se retorcía en el piso sobando su barriga mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡Estás muerto!- Grito un Mantis muy enojado mientras se abalanzaba contra Mono. Este solo dio un chillido de miedo como cualquier primate hace y salió corriendo antes de ser atrapado por un furioso Mantis.

Mientras en otra parte Víbora y Grulla se encontraban disfrutando de un pequeño show de unos payasos en un pequeño teatro. Víbora reía ante las tonterías y torpezas de los actores que le recordaban un poco a Po, Grulla también se reía pero en especial no podía dejar de mirar la hermosa sonrisa de la serpiente.

-¿Qué pasa Grulla?- Pregunto Víbora al ver que Grulla no dejaba de mirarla con unos ojos y una sonrisa muy tierna.

-ah ah, ¿Qué?, a no nada- Dijo Grulla muy nervioso al salir de su transe.

-Vamos dime- Insistió Víbora con una sonrisa que hipnotizaba al ave.

-Bueno es que… veras- Trataba de completar su frase la nerviosa ave -¿Sí?- Pregunto de nuevo Víbora mientras se entusiasmaba más, Grulla trago algo de saliva y después hablo igualmente algo nervioso –Bueno es que te ves muy linda cuando ríes-

-Gracias- Dijo Víbora mientras se sonrojaba y agachaba un poco la cabeza.

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los payasos grito –ahora hermosa gente del valle de la Paz, necesitamos de un voluntario para nuestro siguiente acto- El payaso se acerco al publica buscando a un adecuado asistente.

-Que tal usted Maestro Grulla, un valiente guerrero del kung fu será perfecto- Volvió a decir el payaso mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Grulla.

-¿Yo?, a no no no, yo no soy bueno para esas cosas- Dijo algo incrédulo Grulla.

-Mmm, parece que el maestro necesita motivación, vamos público, Grulla, Grulla, Grulla- Empezó a gritar el payaso que bajo todo ese maquillaje parecía ser un cerdo.

El público empezó a gritar el nombre de Grulla y este empezó a incomodarse hasta que alguien coloco su cola en su ala derecha. Esta era de Víbora.

-Vamos grulla será divertido- Dijo la serpiente motivando a su amigo.

-Aaaah está bien pero solo porque tú me lo pides- Ambos maestros se sonrojaron cuando Grulla dijo esto.

Entonces Grulla bolo de las gradas al escenario.

-Y bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunto un curioso Grulla.

-Usted no se preocupe maestro, solo colóquese aquí…- Dijo el cerdo mientras acercaba a Grulla a lo que parecía ser una rueda gigante con un blanco pintado.

-Después lo ajustamos un poco- Continuo el cerdo mientras sujetaba a Grulla al gran círculo con unas correas en los pies y en las alas que ahora se encontraba extendidas a cada lado.

-Eh, ¿y esto para qué?- Pregunto algo nervioso Grulla pues ya no le gustaba como iba el asunto.

-No se preocupa ya verá- Esto se lo susurro a Grulla el cerdo mientras ponía una sonrisa algo maliciosa que puso más nervioso al ave.

-A hora maravilloso público les presentamos a Yai Shi la coneja experta en cuchillos- Grito el cerdo mientras una coneja vestida como un ninja negro saltaba al escenario.

-¡¿Cuchillos?- Grito un ahora asustado Grulla mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos.

Y antes de que siquiera Grulla pudiera intentar zafarse o Víbora pudiera venir en su rescate, que por cierto ella también ya estaba preocupada, otro payaso hiso girar la rueda junto con Grulla y la coneja empezó a lanzar sus afilados "amigos". Había que reconocer que la coneja era muy precisa pues ninguno siquiera roso a Grulla y todos se clavaban en la madera detrás de él. El acto duro un poco más de un minuto y al terminar bajaron a un tembloroso y asustado Grulla.

Víbora rápidamente fue a ver a su amigo que ahora se encontraba desmayado atrás del escenario.

-¡Grulla!, ¡Grulla!- Gritaba desesperada Víbora mientras intentaba despertar al ave.

-aaah… que paso… ¿estoy en el cielo?- Pregunto un confundido Grulla que apenas se despertaba.

Víbora dio una pequeña risita y después continuo –No, pero casi, dime estas bien- Dijo la maestra mientras levantaba la cabeza de Grulla con su cola.

-Si… pero ya no vuelvo a confiar en los payasos- Dijo Grulla mientras sonreía.

Esto hizo que Víbora diera otra pequeña risa por la broma de Grulla. Entonces la coneja ninja se acerco a los maestros.

-Gracias por su participación en el show maestro Grulla- Dijo la coneja mientras hacia una reverencia. –Y dígame, ¿no quiere llevarse un recuerdo?- Pregunto la coneja mientras le enseñaba un afilado cuchillo a grulla que al verlo abrió sus ojos a más no poder y se volvió a desmañar.

-Ah lo siento, jeje, creo que mejor me retiro gracias otra vez- Dijo la coneja mientras se marchaba de regreso al escenario.

Y así Víbora se quedo cuidando a un inconsciente Grulla. La verdad a ella no le molestaba, de hecho le gustaba estar con él y el cuidarlo después de aquella… traumática experiencia se podría decir que era algo lindo.

La tarde ya se estaba marchando y el sol se empezaba a meter.

Mientras en el pueblo, mientras todos estaban distraídos en la Feria, un grupo de cocodrilos estaban saqueando una tienda en específico.

-Que no se les olvide ni un kilo me oyeron, no, ¡ni un gramo!- Gritaba Fung a sus secuaces.

Al terminar de echar su botín en una carreta los cocodrilos salieron muy riendo de la tienda y el sonido de los gritos y risas en la feria atrajo su atención.

-Fung seguro que no podemos ir- Pregunto el cocodrilo llamado Gahri.

-¡Ya le dije que no podemos perder tiempo!- Grito el molesto líder de los lagartos.

- P-Pero tal vez… encontremos más en la feria, digo todas las ferias tienen, ¿que no?- Insistió Gahri.

-Mmm… si, puede que tengas razón, ¡Muy bien chicos vamos a la feria, entre más mejor!- Grito Fung.

-¡Sí!... ahh, ¿puedo ir al baño primero?- Pregunto Gahri.

-¡Nooo!- Grito Fung enojado mientras tiraba su casco al piso, después de una pausa –ohh… está bien, pero ve rápido- Dijo Fung.

Mientras en la feria a Po se le ocurrió la mejor forma de declarársele a Tigresa, a Po se le ocurrió que el mejor lugar para algo así seria junto a una pequeño risquito que se encontraba a la orilla del rio y daba una maravillosa muestra del atardecer. Después de convencer a Tigresa de que lo acompañara a donde ella no sabía y sentarse en el risquito Po estaba… pues lo más listo que podía.

-Hermosa- Dijo Po.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo sonrojada y nerviosa Tigresa.

-El atardecer, no te parece hermoso- Dijo Po.

-Ah, si es hermoso- Dijo algo apenada pues pensaba que Po se refería a… ella.

Po dio un fuerte suspiro y respiro profundo.

-Ahmm, Tigresa…- Empezó Po.

-¿Sí?- Pregunto Tigresa.

-Veras… últimamente pues… quiero decirte algo…- Decía Po algo nervioso, no más muy nervioso.

-Te escucho- Dijo Tigresa algo nerviosa ella también pues empezaba a imaginar porque Po la había llevado ahí y lo que estaba por decirle.

-Mire la verdad es que me la paso muy bien contigo y… yo lo que quiero decir es que estoy… -Po trataba de expresar lo que sentía.

Tigresa se estaba emocionando pues se podría decir que ya sabía lo que Po le iba a decir.

Pero lamentablemente Po no iba a poder continuar.

En el aire se escucho un fuerte grito y rápido todos los maestros del kung fu voltearon a ver la fuente del ruido.

Todos Mono y Mantis, con Mono algo golpeado, Víbora y Grulla, con Grulla algo mareado aun por los desmayos, y Tigresa con Po, pudieron ver claramente como unos cocodrilos robaban el puesto de un conejo que pedía desesperadamente ayuda.

-¡No devuélvanme eso!- Gritaba el aldeano conejo.

-¡Silencio insecto!- Grito el líder de los cocodrilos.

Todos los maestros del kung fu observaron al cocodrilo que inmediatamente reconocieron, era ¡Fung!

-Hay no, ¿Por qué?, justo cuando se lo iba a decir-

-Hay no, ¿Por qué?, justo cuando me lo iba a decir-

Pensaron Po y Tigresa decepcionados por la intromisión del bandido, pero ni modo ellos eran los defensores del Valle de la Paz y tenían que ayudar.

Así los Cinco Furiosos y el guerrero Dragón Saltaron enfrente de la pandilla de ladrones que al verlos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué? No, no, no, ¡ustedes no estaban en el pueblo!- Grito un sorprendido Fung.

-Pues te equivocaste- Dijo Po algo molesto pues lo habían interrumpido en el momento más importante, hasta ese entonces, de su vida.

-Arghh, ¡Tontos debieron haberme dicho que estos ya habían regresado! – Grito Fung a su pandilla mientras tiraba su casco en el piso muy enojado.

-No importa Fung, Ahora regresaras toda esa… ¿Pólvora?... ¡que te robaste!- Dijo Po algo confundido pues no sabía para que rayos Fung y su bola de bandidos querían algo sin tanto valor como la pólvora.

-A si… pues, ¡Ataquen!- Grito Fung a sus Bandidos.

De inmediato una pelea se desato entre la torpe pandilla de Fung y los Maestros del Kung Fu. Mono y Mantis se encontraban luchando contra cuatro cocodrilos, dando patadas y puñetazos en las caras de los lagartos. Víbora y Grulla hacían equipo contra otros seis cocodrilos. Po se encontraba luchando contra Gahri y otros tres cocodrilos y al final Tigresa Se encontraba luchando con Fung.

-Vamos gatita dame tu mejor golpe, jaja- Dijo algo bromista Fung.

Pero solo consiguió que Tigresa se enfureciera y le mostrara su más intimidante cara de ira mostrándole los colmillos. Fung solo puso una cara de sorpresa y miedo, y ahora tenía que esquivar como podía los ataques de la enojada felina, y también contraatacando con patadas, puñetazos y su cola, pero era inútil pues no era rival para el Kung Fu de la felina maestra.

En medio de la pelea Po pateo a Gahri contra uno de los puestos dejándolo algo aturdido, al levantarse se encontró con una antorcha que se estaba usando para alumbrar el local pues ya solo quedaban pocos rayos de sol en el Valle. Gahri vio la oportunidad de usarla como arma y se abalanzo con ella contra Po, el oso solo lo volvió a patear pero esta vez desafortunadamente lanzo a Gahri contra la carreta llena de barriles de pólvora. La antorcha cayo inevitablemente contra uno de los barriles encendiéndolo lentamente.

Todos miraban asustados el inevitable desenlace, todos los barriles se iban encendiendo. Finalmente lo inevitable paso, una gran explosión resonó por todo el valle, y por unas fracciones de segundo Po miro aterrado como Tigresa sufría los efectos de la explosión antes que el también saliera volando por la explosión.

Al mismo tiempo Tigresa miraba asustada la gran bola de fuego que crecía frente a ella, instintivamente puso sus brazos frente a ella cruzándolos para protegerse pero inevitablemente ella también salió volando hacia el rio que estaba detrás de ella.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, todos los que habían participado en la pelea y estaban cerca de la misma se encontraban inconscientes. Por unos pocos segundos Po logro abrir los ojos y busco desesperadamente con la vista a Tigresa, pero no la encontraba.

En el bosque del Valle el desconocido viajero caminaba tranquilamente rio arriba hasta que un gran estruendo que resonó por todo el lugar hizo que volteara hacia el lugar del que venía, claramente pudo ver como en la distancia por detrás de los arboles se veía una gran luz y una columna de humo que se elevaba en los cielos.

-¡Pero que Rayos!- Grito el viajero al ver la escena que no podía significar nada bueno.

Rápidamente se echo a correr para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras en las aguas del rio… Tigresa se encontraba flotando rio abajo, afortunadamente boca arriba. Se sentía cansada, lastimada y exhausta, quería levantarse y salir del río para buscar a Po, solo quería saber que él estaba bien, pero no podía.

Trataba de mantenerse despierta pero sentía que sus parpados cada vez le pesaban más. No, no podía dormirse debía mantenerse despierta, debía salir del frio río y pronto… pero no podía, ni siquiera podía mover un musculo.

-¿De verdad estoy tan mal?- pensó la felina.

pasaron unos momentos hasta que la felina escucho un ruido que venía de las orillas del río, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba volteo a ver en la dirección en la que venía el ruido, pudo ver a duras penas una mancha borrosa que se acercaba por la orilla, parecía que se acercaba a ella pero solo podía ver borroso, sus ojos ya no aguantaban. Tigresa cerro sus ojos y pensó por un momento, -Po, por favor que seas tú…- lo último que Tigresa pudo oír antes de desmayarse fue un "Splash" en el agua…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Eso fue todo, por ahora... gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Ahora los reviews (El review jeje):<strong>

**Gwevin234: **Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic jeje, lamento que no hayas podido conocer al viajero en este episodio pero la espera ya llegara a su fin no te preocupes jeje ;D


	4. El encuentro

Hola a Todos, lamento aberme tardado pero pues ya saben la primera semana de vacaciones ;), pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente episodio, espero que les guste pues los escribo para ustedes porque, ¿Qué es un escirtor sin lectores?. Así por esto mismo gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: <strong>_**"El encuentro"**_

El sol volvía a emanar sus cálidos rayos mientras se alzaba en sobre el valle de la paz, desde lo lejos pudiera parecer que sería un día tranquilo como cualquier otro pero la verdad era otra.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien, debemos salir a buscarla- Se quejaba un gran panda.

Po y los otros… 4 Furiosos se encontraban en la enfermería del palacio de jade después de la pelea que termino muy mal la noche anterior. Fueron encontrados por los habitantes del valle y llevados al palacio de jade donde de inmediato el maestro Shifu los recibió y fueron llevados a la enfermería donde pasaron la noche completamente inconscientes, y digo 4 Furiosos pues una les faltaba, así es los aldeanos no pudieron encontrar al la maestra Tigresa por más que buscaron y así tuvieron que informárselo a un ahora preocupado Shifu.

-Si Po tiene razón nosotros estamos bien… ahora tenemos que buscar a Tigresa- Dijo una debilitada y preocupada Víbora.

-Tranquilos ustedes aun no están en buenas condiciones para salir, además ya organice a los aldeanos para que formaran grupos y buscaran a tigresa- Dijo Shifu.

-Maestro de verdad déjenos ir, tengo D-digo tenemos que encontrarla-

El maestro Shifu pudo ver la sincera preocupación en los ojos de Po una preocupación tan grande como la que él sentía y al final acepto dejar que Po y los demás furiosos partieran en la búsqueda de la felina.

De inmediato al tener el permiso de su maestro los guerreros del kung fu salieron del palacio de jade, aun lastimados y cansados, pero así salieron en la desesperada búsqueda de su amiga.

Mientras en otra parte del valle una hembra de tigre se encontraba profundamente dormida tomando un necesario descanso después de la mala fortuna que sufrió hace un día.

Tigresa estaba soñando con un panda en particular, pensando en sueños sobre su posible futuro con él, imaginando lo que pudiera ser y lo que ha sido. Finalmente Tigresa se despertó de golpe al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue lo que parecía ser un techo de piedra, después la luz del sol que se veía por una gran entrada atrajo su atención, se quedo mirando la salida durante unos momentos mientras su mente deducía que debería de estar en una cueva, pero esto no duro mucho pues un ruido hizo que la felina volteara rápidamente al lado opuesto y para su sorpresa frente a ella se encontraba del otro lado de una fogata apagada se encontraba una blanca figura, de inmediato trato de parase y ponerse en posición de combata ante la desconocida persona pero no pudo ni sentarse pues al tratar de apoyar el brazo derecho sintió un fuerte dolor que la inmovilizo, regresándola al piso y también la hizo dar un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-hey wow wow, tranquila toda vía estas mal por… bueno aun no sé por qué terminaste así- Le dijo a la felina el desconocido sujeto mientras le apuntaba con la mano.

Tigresa bajo la vista para ver como tenia parte del brazo izquierdo vendado, la pierna derecha entablillada y tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y unos cuantos pequeños rasguños sobre la ropa y el cuerpo. De inmediato dedujo que el que la ayudo después de lo de la pelea con los cocodrilos debió ser la figura que tenía delante.

-Le recomiendo que no se mueva mucho… por cierto usted debe de ser la maestra Tigresa verdad- Dijo el aun desconocido y aparente rescatador.

A Tigresa no le sorprendió mucho que supiera quién era ella pues los Cinco Furiosos y El Guerrero Dragón ya eran muy conocidos por toda china, lo que ahora tenía toda la curiosidad de la cautelosa felina era quien era él.

-Si soy yo- dijo algo desconfiada mientras recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo a aquel sujeto que por su voz era claro que era hombre, uno joven de hecho.

Lo más evidente era la ropa que llevaba el susodicho, tenía unos pantalones shao lin blancos con una línea negra de cada lado de las piernas que iba desde la cintura hasta abajo, también llevaba una camisa parecida a la de Tigresa pero para empezar la de él era de hombre, era Blanca pero manteniendo las rayas negras como la de ella, con mangas largas y sueltas además que en debes de tener un diseño de uvas como el de ella tenía un dragón plateado que iba por toda la camisa desde la espalda hasta el frente y finalmente tenía una capucha propia de la camisa, y también llevaba una mascar cubre bocas igualmente blanca (No es un cubre bocas medico, es como una bufanda). Esto le daba un toque misterioso que solo alimentaba la desconfianza de Tigresa.

Tigresa continuo mirándolo con una seria y desconfiada mirada, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aun no se había presentado ante ella.

-A lo siento que malos modales jeje- Mientras hablaba empezó a retirarse las prendas de la cabeza dejándola completamente visible –Maestra Tigresa yo soy Shun- Dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

Tigresa miraba totalmente sorprendida lo que tenía delante y esto se reflejaba claramente en su rostro, esto no paso desapercibido y fue cuando Shun continúo.

-Ah… se encuentra bien- Pregunto ante la gran cara de sorpresa de la felina.

Esto saco de su transe a la maestra algo apenada –S-si, es que nunca había visto a un…-

-¿Tigre Blanco?- completo por ella la frase.

-Si-

En efecto delante de Tigresa se encontraba un Tigre con un pelaje Blanco como la nieve con sus características rayas de las que solo son propietarios los tigres, tenía unos ojos azul cielo y una divertida sonrisa en el rostro por la reacción de la maestra.

-Jeje si me lo dicen mucho-

-Y entonces… Shun dime tu fuiste el que me ayudaste- Pregunto Tigresa.

-Claro te veías en problemas así que, que se suponía que hiciera ¿dejarte ahí?, ¡claro que no!-

-Bueno… Gracias- Dijo de la manera más sincera que podía la maestra felina –Por cierto, ¿Cuánto dormí?-

-De nada, y estuviste dormida desde ayer que te encontré… por cierto trate de hacer lo mejor que pude con lo de la curación, dime como te sientes- Pregunto Shun interesado por saber el resultado.

Tigresa entonces noto que en realidad se sentía mucho mejor a como estaba hace solo una noche, esto le pareció algo raro pero no le importo mucho pues seguramente habría usado alguna yerba medicinal.

-A sí, me siento mejor gracias- dijo mientras tocaba con cuidado su brazo derecho.

El silencio reino durante unos momentos hasta mientras Tigresa observaba interesada al felino hasta que se percato de que aun no sabía dónde estaba exactamente.

-Y donde estamos- Pregunto muy curiosa.

-Ah sí, bueno estamos en una cueva que encontré cerca del rio, te hubiera llevado al Valle de la Paz, que por cierto es a donde voy, pero… jeje creo que me perdí tan solo un poco – Dijo haciendo broma de esto mientras mantenía su alegre actitud.

-Así que vas al Valle ¿Eh?, y ¿se podría saber para qué?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que é venido desde muy lejos y necesito ver al maestro del Palacio de Jade –

Tigresa dedujo que se refería a Shifu.

-Y bien que esperamos, vámonos- Dijo en su habitual seriedad.

-¿Qué?, segura que quieres moverte ahora- Dijo Shun refiriéndose a que la maestra aun no estaba en perfecto estado.

-Sí, estoy bien y ahora vamos- Dijo firmemente la felina.

Shun suspiro en frustración al saber que no iba a poderle ganar a la maestra –Bien como quieras, entonces necesitaras esto- dijo manteniendo su alegre actitud mientras le ofrecía una muleta.

Tigresa tomo la muleta de bambú y se apoyo en ella para parase.

-Y como porque un tigre viaja con esto- Dijo refiriéndose al artefacto de madera.

-¿Eh?, a no no, lo hice durante la noche-

Esto respondió la duda de Tigresa y ya de pie se dispuso a partir.

-Entonces nos vamos- Pregunto la felina.

-Si claro dame solo un minuto para guardar todo-

Tigresa observo mientras el tigre levanta el delgado colchón sobre el que hace solo unos instantes ella estaba recostada y lo guardaba en su mochila que era más pequeña de lo que era la que una vez llevo Po para ir a Gongmen, también metía dentro un libro que parecía estar leyendo antes de que ella se despertara.

-Listo vamos-

Los dos salieron de la cueva y empezaron el camino de regreso al pueblo guiados claro por Tigresa que conocía mejor el valle, continuaron en silencio hasta que Shun restableció la charla preguntando como la maestra termino mal herida y flotando en el rio, ella le explico lo de la pelea con los cocodrilos y el desafortunado incidente con la pólvora.

-Mmm… que mala suerte maestra- Dijo ante el des fortunio de la felina.

-Bueno si, pero como un sabio maestro dijo una vez todo paso por una razón-

-Eh es cierto, sino te hubiera encontrado aun estaría perdido durante un buen rato jeje-

A Tigresa ya no le daba tanta desconfianza el tigre, se veía que no tenía ninguna mala intención y su actitud positiva y alegre inspiraba confianza.

Así continuaron su viaje entre los espesos bosques de Bambú. Lo que nadie sabía es que en otro lugar del valle, entre los bosques de bambú en una cabaña unos heridos y derrotados Bandidos se preparaban para la revancha.

-Seguro que quieres que ágamos esto- Pregunto un totalmente vendado Gahri.

-Si ya les dije que no nos iremos sin aun que sea un poco de pólvora, sino no nos darán la paga y por todo lo que merece ser amado que no continuare con esta miserable vida- Dijo un vendado y lastimado Fung. -Ahora apúrate con eso que arde-

Gahri continúo aplicando un ungüento medicinal sobre la chamuscada espalda de su líder mientras este no paraba de quejarse por el ardor. Al terminar la banda de Cocodrilos salió de su guarido y empezó su mal intencionado viaje hacia el pueblo.

Mientras Shun y Tigresa continuaban con su viaje y charla.

-Y dime Shun, tú practicas Kung Fu- Dijo la felina mientras observaba la ropa del Tigre que ser para practicarlo.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas de hecho si algo se de eso-

Su charla tendría que esperar pues fue interrumpida cuando llegaron al pueblo del Valle de la Paz y Shun quedo asombrado ante la belleza del lugar.

-¡WOW!, es mejor que lo que imaginaba- Dijo muy feliz Shun.

-Si es un gran lugar- Dijo algo orgullosa de vivir en tan buen lugar como lo es el Valle de la Paz.

Pero su deleite fue interrumpido por unos gritos que rompieron el pacifico ambiente del pueblo. De inmediato ambos Tigres se dirigieron lo más rápido posible, debido a que Tigresa aun no estaba en buen estado, a la fuente del problema.

* * *

><p>Pues eso Fue... algo corto verdad, pero la verdad ya queria publicar el Fic, pero no se enojen el siguiente sera mejor...Espero =(<p>

La verdad espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con "Shun", pero para los que si les agrado pronto iremos viendo mejor sus habilidades y actitud, que si leyeron bien es una buen Tigre en realidad. ;D

Gracias a todos los lectores.

A Y si tienen alguna duda pregunten con confianza jeje.


	5. El Reencuentro

Yupiiii XD nuevo episodio!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: <strong>_**"Reencuentro"**_

En cuanto Po y los otros tuvieron el permiso de su maestro de partir salieron lo más rápido que su actual estado les permitía, todos tenían como mínimo algún buen vendaje por el cuerpo, algunos otros rasguños al igual que pequeñas torceduras y muy molestas por cierto, pero esto no iba a detener a los amigos de la felina, en especial a Po.

En el pueblo mientras los maestros del kung fu bajaban las largas escaleras, los aldeanos ya empezaban a salir en grupos de búsqueda para encontrar a la maestra Tigresa. Por otra parte, aprovechando la distracción que causaba la búsqueda de la felina, un grupo de cocodrilos se escabullía por el pueblo hasta la tienda de fuegos artificiales.

-No, lo siento Fung pero si nos llevamos toda la pólvora ayer- Dijo Gahri mientras él y el resto de la banda de cocodrilos terminaban de voltear la tienda de pies a cabeza tratando de buscar aunque sea algo del preciado polvo que con algo de suerte se les hubiera olvidado.

-Aaaghh, porque ahora si logran hacer algo bien ¿EH?, porque cuando no se le necesita, Aaaghh- Continuo quejándose muy enojado Fung mientras arrojaba su puntiagudo casco al suelo.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto Gahri.

-Ok ok, déjenme pensar… - Fung suspiro mientras recogía su casco –No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que intentar en otro pueblo-

-Bueno está bien pero… aun no hemos desayunado, ¿No podemos comer algo?- Pregunto muy inseguro el delgado cocodrilo.

-Sí… creo que hoy si funciona tu cerebro Gahri, la verdad si hace hambre, ¡Vamos pues! – Ordeno el líder cocodrilo mientras era seguido por sus lagartos hacia el pueblo.

Los cocodrilos continuaron buscando algo que comer en el ahora algo vacio pueblo hasta que un delicioso olor atrajo la atención de sus narices, los cocodrilos lo siguieron hasta su origen mientras lo trataban de olfatear lo mejor que podían, finalmente su hambre los llevo frente a una tienda de fideos.

-Chicos, creo que ya sé que comeremos, jajaja- Dijo maliciosamente un hambriento Fung.

Los cocodrilos entraron a la solitaria tienda en la cual solo se encontraba el dueño en la cocina, este se encontraba cortando muy rápidamente los vegetales y demás ingredientes para la sopa que después los arrojaba a la misma. Los cocodrilos se acercaron al cocinero ganso, con Fung a la cabeza.

-¡Mucho gusto amados clientes que les puedo ofrecer hoy!- Dijo un muy entusiasmado ganso de plumas blancas y algo grisáceas.

-Aaamm, si deme 8 platos de fideos y una canasta de panes de frijol- Dijo Fung.

El Señor Ping dueño del local les preparo y sirvió la orden a los cocodrilos que ya estaban esperándolo en una mesa mientras el cocinaba la sopa, los cocodrilos comieron hasta saciarse, mientras ellos comían el señor Ping no podía dejar de mirarlos algo en ellos le era muy familiar pero no podía recordar que. La comida no paso en silencio pues los cocodrilos no paraban de hablar y gritar sobre bromas y anécdotas, claro nada que los delatara de ser criminales, pero eso no importaba pues cuando por fin terminaron de comer el señor Ping por fin los reconoció.

-Sí ya sabía que los había visto antes, ¡ustedes son los que causaron todo el problema de ayer!- Acuso un muy enojado ganso a los lagartos.

Fung solo rio sínicamente ante el hecho de haber sido descubiertos por un pequeño ganso.

-Si somos nosotros y ¿Qué?- Dijo arrogantemente el líder de los lagartos.

-Pues ahora mismo les informo que serán arrestados y llevados a prisión- Amenazo el ganso.

Fung se levanto de su silla y se puso derecho sacando el pecho y poniendo su pose más intimidatoria.

-Así, y quien nos va a encerrar, ¿Tu?-

-B-bueno yo no pero les aseguro que mi hijo Po les dará su merecido-

-Jaja ¿el panda?, seguramente está en coma o algo así- Fung rio a carcajadas ante la insistencia del ganso.

Fue cuando el señor Ping recordó que en efecto su hijo estaba muy mal, no concebía que se le hubiera olvidado que hace solo unas horas se encontraba alado de su inconsciente hijo y que tuvo que pudo irse más tranquilo cuando el maestro Shifu le dijo que él lo cuidaría bien.

-Sí, bueno de todos modos irán a la prisión así que les recomiendo que se rindan y de paso me paguen lo que me deben- Dijo mientras trataba de aparentar una tranquilidad que ya no tenía.

-Ya me tienes arto pato-

El líder de los bandidos tomo por el cuello al ganso que al sentir la escamosa mano que lo levantaba empezó a gritar entre graznidos por algo de ayuda, para su suerte dos grandes felinos lo habían oído y ya estaban en camino, así como también su hijo junto con sus amigos que ya casi terminaban de bajar las ridículamente largas escaleras del Palacio de Jade.

Mientras con Tigresa y Shun.

Los dos felinos escucharon unos alarmantes gritos y de inmediato corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron debido a que una de ellos no estaba al cien por ciento aun.

-Ay no- Dijo Tigresa al estar a solo unos pasos del local de donde venía los desesperados gritos de ayuda pues ella reconoció al instante a quien le pertenecía aquella propiedad y solo esperaba que no fuera nada tan grave.

Shun no presto atención a lo que la maestra dijo pues ya se encontraba adentro del local y no le gusto nada lo que vio. Fung continuaba sosteniendo por el cuello al pobre ganso que ya casi no podía respirar.

-Ey suelta a ese pobre hombre- Grito el blanco felino al ver la insoportable escena.

Fung de inmediato soltó al ganso pero no porque solo hubieran pedido sino porque quería poner toda su atención en aquel peculiar… gato.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?, que clase de broma eres tu- Dijo Fung ante el albino tigre que tenía por delante.

-Solo lo repetiré una vez más, SUELTALO- Dijo un molesto Shun.

Tigresa entro cojeando aun con la muleta al restauran y al ver delante de ella a los despreciables lagartos que tantos problemas causaron, se olvido por un segundo de su estado y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre los cocodrilos pero se detuvo cuando la mochila Shun callo delante ella, miro confundida como el blanco tigre tomaba un pequeño bastón plateado del lado derecho de su cintura que, al igual que su camisa, tenia grabado la figura de un antiguo dragón chino, Tigresa ya le había visto esta peculiar vara a Shun pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Ja, y que vas a hacer con eso eh- Pregunto muy arrogantemente el líder de los cocodrilos.

No tuvo respuestas. Shun tomo el bastón con ambas manos y lo giro en dos secciones cada una en sentido contrario a la otra y al instante la pequeña vara se alargo transformándolo en un largo Bastón Bō. Los cocodrilos miraban asombrados e intimidados lo que acaba de pasar, Tigresa también estaba algo sorprendida por el curioso artefacto.

Mientras Po y los otros corrían lo más rápido posible hacia la tienda del señor Ping pues habían oído los gritos y de inmediato fueron a ayudar en lo que fuera. Po estaba preocupado de que ahora no solo Tigresa estuviera en problemas sino también ahora le estuviera su padre, pero cuando estaban a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada del local del ganso fueron frenados en seco pues un cocodrilo salió volando por la puerta hacia la calle, en seguida el resto de los cocodrilos salieron a levantar a su aturdido líder, los maestros del kung fu miraban algo confundidos la escena. Atrás de los cocodrilos iba saliendo Tigresa con su muleta y en el instante en que Po la vio corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo de oso que rápido fue secundado por los demás Furiosos.

-Tigresa qué bueno que te encontramos- Gritaban todos ante haber hallado tan rápido a la felina.

-Uuuhh…Chicos… duele… - hablo mientras trataba de obtener algo de aire.

De inmediato la soltaron, pero antes de que pudieran continuar con el reencuentro una blanca figura salió de la tienda atrayendo la atención de todos, para el asombro de todos un Tigre de un pelaje blanco como la nieve o las nubes que debería de estar en la misma edad que Po o los otros se dirigía hacia los cocodrilos mientras portaba una… bonita arma.

-Uuhh… ¡TU!, ya veras, ¡a él!- Grito un enojado Fung.

-¿Qué, quieren más?, jeje como quieran caimanes- rio el blanco tigre.

-Wow wow wow, espera ahí sí, somos cocodrilos ok, hocicos diferentes- Dijo muy ofendido Fung.

Shun solo dio una sincera disculpa por la confusión de especie y antes de que los cocodrilos se le abalanzaran en sima cerró los ojos y empezó una profunda concentración. A tan solo unos centímetros de que uno de los cocodrilos le diera un buen hachazo abrió los ojos revelando un resplandor azul del mismo color que estos, pronto un aura azul cubrió el cuerpo del tigre y esquivo rápidamente el ataque del lagarto, los demás reptiles se lanzaron contra él pero al igual que con el primero solo se limito a esquivar los diversos golpes gracias a su nueva y alucinante velocidad, ya fueran a mano limpia o con hachas, espadas, lanzas y demás. Después de otras evasiones más le tocaba a él, bloqueo la espada de uno de los cocodrilos con su Bō lanzo el arma del cocodrilo lejos y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo lanzo contra otro lagarto. Así continuo bloqueando y contraatacando con su bastón a los torpes cocodrilos que no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

-¡Wow!, es casi tan rápido como yo- Dijo un asombrado Mantis.

-Amigo, es más rápido que tú- Le contesto un igualmente asombrado Mono.

Mantis le dio una mirada llena de molestia que fue ignorada pues todos seguían mirando boquiabiertos la interesante demostración de kung fu. Finalmente los cocodrilos se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder ganar a sí que empezaron la "Retirada estratégica" hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué ya, eso es todo?, por favor apenas estaba calentando- Dijo Shun mientras reía a carcajadas por la graciosa escena de los torpes cocodrilos corriendo.

-¡WOW!, ESO-FUE-BARBARO- Grito un apantallado Po.

Shun de inmediato termino con su… inusual técnica y se dirigió hacia quien le llamaba.

-Eehh gracias-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto una curiosa Víbora mientras serpenteaba hasta el frente de sus amigos.

-Bueno soy…-

-Shun, se llama Shun- Completo la oración Tigresa.

-Ya se conocen- Pregunto Po.

-Bueno… si, él fue quien me ayudo después de lo de la… explosión-

-Bueno mil gracias, cualquiera que ayude a Tigresa es amigo mío- Dijo Po dando una enorme sonrisa.

-Jeje gracias, bueno aun no los conozco así que ustedes ¿Son?...-

-¿Qué no sabes quienes somos?- Pregunto Mantis algo ofendido.

-Je no lo ciento-

-Bueno, Nosotros somos los Cinco Furiosos- Dijo Mono mientras ponía su pose heroica.

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerlos Maestros- dijo shun mientras hacia una reverencia chocando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho.-Lamento no haberlos reconocido a la primera, de hecho ya había oído grandes cosas de ustedes-

-Si me imagino- Dijo algo engreído Mantis que ya no se sentía tan ofendido.

-Bueno y pero aquí veo a seis- Dijo refiriéndose a Po.

Los demás miraban incrédulos de cómo no podría saber quién era Po.

-Bueno, yo soy el Guerrero Dragón-

Shun abrió los ojos a más no poder al saber delante de quien estaba.

-Lo siento mucho, es un honor conocerlo Gran Guerrero Dragón- Shun volvía a hacer otra reverencia de respeto ante tan respetable figura.

-A que va, solo dime Po-

-Bueno "Po" es un placer… sabes no eres lo que yo esperba-

Po de inmediato puso una cara como la que puso cuando Shifu le confesó que el peor día de su vida fue cuando Po fue elegido el Guerrero Dragón.

-Si me lo dicen mucho- Dijo con una mezcla entre molestia y tristesa Po.

-¿Eh?, a no no no, no me mal entiendas es que eres mejor de lo que pensaba-

Este comentario sorprendió mucho a Po. – ¿E-en serio?- Pregunto a un incrédulo Po.

-Si desde luego, a leguas se puede notar que eres una persona noble y de buen corazón Po, y eso es justo lo que necesita alguien con el titulo de Guerrero Dragón- Dijo Shun mientras le daba la panda una sonrisa.

-Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien no se decepciona al saber quien soy jeje-

-No me imagino porque- Dijo bromeando Mantis y al instante recibió un latigazo en la cabeza por parte de Víbora.

Mientras un Ganso ya más recuperado salió de su tienda corriendo hacia Shun.

-Oh muchas gracias jovencito por tu ayuda, gracias y toma, un cupón gratis para descuento en la compra de fideos- Dijo mientras le daba el susodicho cupón y le mostraba una gran sonrisa llena de gratitud.

-Pa´ que bien que estas bien- Dijo Po mientras abrazo a su viejo ganso.

-A mí también me alegra verte hijo, pero esta vez te tardaste- Dijo algo molesto el señor Ping.

-Pero Paaa´ no vez como vengo-

-Sí pero un poco más y hubiera sido tu pobre y anciano padre el que pudo terminar así-

La charla o más bien la regañada fue interrumpida por Shun cuando le dio las gracias al señor Ping por el cupón y le dijo que le encantaría comer después en su restaurante.

-Bueno Shun, creo que querías ver a nuestro maestro no es así- Dijo Tigresa para terminar el momento pues aparte de todo ya le urgía tomar un buen descanso en el palacio de jade.

-A si claro, entonces nos vamos-

Todos asintieron y empezaron la larga caminata de regreso al Palacio, que si ya de por sí podría llegar a ser cansada lo era aun más en su condición actual, en especial para Po…

- …en serio… porque… el palacio… de jade… tiene… que estar hasta… arriba- Se quejaba el panda con la respiración muy agitada mientras batallaba en subir las incontables escaleras. Po venia ayudando a Tigresa pero un poco más y parecería que ella seria la que lo ayudara.

Todos pasaron el camino preguntándole a Shun cosas como, por cuanto había viajado, por donde había ido, y otra fue el porqué su color de pelaje y cosas así.

-Jeje, bueno veras, el color del pelaje del Tigre se supone que es para darle camuflaje en estado salvaje así que imagina un Tigre naranja en la blancas montañas de donde vengo seria más visible que pues… bueno sería extremadamente blanco fácil jeje- Le explico a una curiosa Víbora.

Pero su charla tenía que esperar pues antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la sima de las casi infinitas escaleras…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso Fue... espero que les alla gustado. y ahora mi parte favorita, !Los reviews XD!<p>

**Kriton6: **Gracias por leer mi Fic amigo;) y por tu pregunta del Triangulo amoroso pues... no, no tengo pensado hacer un mal trio jeje no es lo mio X) pero no te desanimes tratare de hacer la historia lo mejor posible y en cuanto al amor para Shun mmm... sin comentarias por el momento.

**Humberto300****:** Gracias por leer y al igual que al otro amigo no no hare un mal trio jeje XD.


	6. Respuestas y Dudas

Huy nuevo episodio =3 !Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>_**"Respuestas y Dudas"**_

Las Puertas principales se habría revelando un imponente lugar que con solo verlo le hacía justicia a su nombre, delante de un albino y anonadado tigre se encontraba el gran Palacio de Jade en todo su esplendor. Shun se movía casi en automático, por el patio central que daba a las innumerables escales, pues toda su atención se encontraba en deleitarse con la increíble vista que tenía por delante, era un lugar verdaderamente bello, mucho más de lo que pudiera oír o imaginar.

El tigre fue sacado bruscamente de su transe cuando Tigresa paso por su lado y lo choco inintencionadamente pues se dirigía con prisa hacia un pequeño panda rojo que paseaba por el patio tratando de despejar su mente, cuando el pequeño panda lo vio sentía que su corazón volvía a latir y todo esa pena y preocupación que hace solo unos instantes sentía se desvanecía con solo verla a los ojos. Tigresa se arrodillo aun sintió un dolor por esto para recibir un gran abrazo del panda.

-Oh Tigresa, hija que alegría verte otra vez- Dijo el maestro Shifu mientras contenía lagrimas de alegria.

-A mí también me da gusto verte… padre- Respondió la felina igualmente muy feliz.

Y porque esta tan conmovedora escena de padre e hija, cuando todas podrían pensar que su relación era nada más de alumna y maestro, pues todo esto se debía en principio a la intervención de un enorme Panda de gran corazón.

**Flashback.**

Era el tercer día de viaje de regreso al valle de la Paz, el sol empezaba a esconder sus cálidos rayos de sol entre las grandes montañas que rodeaban aquel pequeño bosque de bambú en el que se encontraban nuestros héroes, que ahora mismo buscaban un buen lugar para pasar la noche, y para su fortuna, un fastidiado Mono logro divisar una cabaña de bambú en las cercanías. De inmediato sus amigos se encaminaron hacia la cabaña a paso tranquilo pues ya se podría decir que habían encontrado un lugar para reposar durante la noche. Al llegar Po fue el que toco a la puerta y después de unos momentos de espera y después de oír unos pasos que provenían del otro lado, una anciana oveja atendió el llamado del panda. El primero en hablar fue el sabio Maestro Shifu, que le explico la situación de él y sus alumnos pidiéndole así amable y humildemente que si les permitía pasar la noche bajo el resguardo de su acogedora morada. La amable anciana al entender que el que le hacia la petición no era otro sino uno de los más grandes maestros de Kung Fu de toda china, no hizo más que si no aceptar gustosa el que se quedaran en su humilde hogar, ya que sería todo un honor.

Ya con el permiso de la anciana oveja, los maestros entraron en la realmente acogedora choza de la anciana, no era muy grande pero cabrían sin problemas ahí, además solo era por una noche. Después de una pequeña historia a petición de Shifu que sentía curiosidad sobre la cuestión de una oveja viviendo sola en el bosque, en la cual la oveja explico, alado de la cálida fogata en la cual ya todos estaban reunidos, que ella antes estaba casada y que por las leyes de la naturaleza quedo viuda hace unos años, después de un pésame por parte de todos la anciana se dispuso a hacer la cena, no sin ser secundada por un buen cocinero como lo era Po, los otros hubieran ayudado para ser buenos huéspedes pero Po les dijo que con el bastaba que no se preocuparan. Ya con la comida lista todos pasaron una deliciosa cena en medio de la historia que le contaban a la anciana oveja de cómo habían salvado a china de la maldad de Lord Shen, esto solo aumento el respeto que la humilde oveja sentía por los maestros.

Al terminar la primera en levantarse fue Tigresa y se marcho al bosque argumentando que daría un paseo para despejar la mente. Esto no paso desapercibido y sus amigos empezaron las preguntas de que le podría estar pasando a la felina, pues desde la salida de Gongmen que la maestra se comportaba distante y algo preocupada, como si algo la agobiara.

-No te ha dicho nada- Pregunto muy curioso Mono a Víbora.

-No, no me ha querido decir que le pasa- Le respondió ella, que ya intuía que podría ser pero prefería respetar la privacidad de su amiga.

-mmm… y a ti Po, seguro que a ti si te dijo algo no, después de todo eres su "Amigo"- Dijo algo burlón y pícaro el primate.

-¡¿Eh? n-no a mi no me ha dicho nada- Respondió algo nervioso y evasivo por las insinuaciones de su amigo.

Al ver que no encontrarían respuestas todos se retiraron a descansar en las habitaciones de huésped de la amable oveja, solo había dos de ellas pero eso no sería un problema, Víbora dormiría con Tigresa y los chicos dormirían en la otra… pobres. Los únicos en quedarse fueron Po y Shifu, que este último se había limitado escuchar en silencio la conversación de sus alumnos. Po pudo notar en la mirada de su maestro que el también sentía cierta curiosidad y preocupación por el estado de la felina.

-Y a usted maestro, ¿No le ha dicho nada?- Dijo algo divertido Po, tratando de continuar con la plática.

Esto saco de su transe a Shifu que seguramente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de deducir por propia cuenta que le pasaba a Tigresa.

-¿Eh?, a no, no me ha dicho nada Po- dijo algo triste el pequeño panda.

Esto le recordó a Po la pobre relación que tenia Shifu con Tigresa, que a pesar de haberla adoptado nunca le demostró una señal de ser un buen padre para ella.

-Dígame maestro, sé que no debería meterme pero… no ha pensado en hablar con Tigresa de… ya sabe, digo… lo que quiero decir es que usted es su…- Trataba de encontrar la manera correcta de expresar sus palabras sin enojar a su maestro.

-Padre, ¿Po?-

-E-eh, si-

Shifu solo dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió.

-No sabes cuánto me duele que nunca se lo haya podido demostrar, todo el tiempo cegado por mi fracaso con Tai Lung, pensando que si me llegaba a encariñar con ella terminaría como él-

-Pero maestro, Tigresa no se parece nada a Tai Lung- Dijo con una cara de incredulidad, tratando de defender a su amiga.

-Si Po… eso lo sé bien pero- Shifu dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar-No lo sé, me comporte terrible con ella-

-Maestro porque no le dice lo que siente-

Shifu se sorprendió ante la proposición de Po.

El pequeño panda volvió a suspirar algo fastidiado como si tuviera que explicar algo obvio-Po… no es tan sencillo, que se supone que haga ir y decir "Hoye hija, sabes lamento todo lo de los últimos años ok, que tal si me aceptas como tu padre Eh"-

Po ya entendía por donde iba la cosa y solo puso una divertida sonrisa que Shifu no noto pues se encontraba mirando el suelo, anhelando lo que pudo ser de haber tenido una actitud deiferente.

-Maestro pues SI, hágalo, tal vez no con las mismas palabras pero sé que si es sincero con ella lo entenderá, además si no lo intenta nunca sabrá… vamos maestro ya que más puede perder-

Shifu levanto la cabeza y mira fijamente a Po, había momentos en que de verdad podía tener buenas ideas, o por lo menos eso parecía en aquel momento.

-Bueno ya veremos Guerrero Dragón… lo mejor será que vayas a dormir-

Po solo asintió dándole una gran sonrisa a su maestro y después se levanto de la mesa en la que solo quedaban ellos dos y se marcho a su compartida habitación.

Shifu se levanto después de unos segundos de la partida del panda y se dispuso a salir, para enfrentar lo que debió hacer desde un principio, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

Tigresa se encontraba en el camino de regreso a la choza, su caminata no duro mucho pues simplemente no podía calmar sus pensamientos, todo aquello que perturbaba su mente era la cuestión de que es lo que le pasaba, porque se sentía así con Po, que sentía por el realmente, no podía aclarar su duda. Antes de entrar prefirió sentarse en el pequeño desnivel de madera que se encontraba enfrente de la choza y que se conectaba a tierra por solo tres escalones. Era una bonita vista, con el denso bosque iluminado por la luna llena, que cubría con un manto blanco los postes de bambú y la verde yerba que crecía en el piso.

Seguía pensando, sin hallar respuestas.

-Tigresa podemos hablar-

Tigresa se voltio para ver a su maestro que salía de la choza y se sentaba a su lado.

-Desde luego maestro, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto algo preocupada de que fuera algo malo.

-No te angusties, veras…- Hubo un silencio durante unos instantes mientras Shifu buscaba la manera de empezar la difícil platica.

-Dime Tigresa que te pasa últimamente, puedo ayudar en algo-

Tigresa se sorprendió un poco de que su maestro la ayudara en algún problema personal y no en algo relevante al Kung Fu.

-N-no, no es nada maestro, solo algunas cosas mías-

-Vamos Tigresa, puedes confiar en mí, veras lo que quiero decir y ahora comprendo mejor es que no solo soy tu maestro sino también tu…-

-¿Padre?- completo la felina mientras parecía que empezaba a molestarse.

Shifu suspiro - … si-

-Maestro con el respeto que se merece, usted no es mi padre, tal vez me haya sacado del orfanato aquel, pero por favor usted jamás se intereso en mí como una hija- Tigresa empezaba a gritar mientras los dolorosos recuerdos hacían que lagunas rebeldes lágrimas se le escaparan.

Shifu solo suspiro lleno de una profunda tristeza pues ya había confirmado como se sentía su hija respecto al asunto.

-Tigresa de verdad lo lamento, veras todo el tiempo intente protegerte, todo el tiempo pensé que si me encariñaba contigo te convertirías en algo como lo fue… Tai Lung, la verdad es que ahora lo veo, te quería tanto como para dejar que algo así te pasara, y a pesar de que me dolía el no estar ahí para ti cuando estabas triste, feliz y demás, me quedaba al margen creyendo ciegamente que eso era lo correcto…- La voz del maestro Shifu ya se oía cortada y sus ojos se humedecían por la tristeza y el arrepentimiento en su corazón.-Tigresa… Hija, no espero que me perdones, yo no lo haría, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento, lo lamento con cada fibra de mi ser-

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos momentos, mientras Tigresa miraba con aparente enojo y ojos llenos de lagrimas a su maestro, ¿De verdad creía que todos esos años se iban a olvidar con solo un "Perdon"?.

Y para la infinita sorpresa de Shifu algo que jamás había pasado con el ahora lo dejaba en Shock, algo que ella jamás había hecho con él. Tigresa lo abrazaba.

-M-maestro… no sabe cuánto tiempo… quise que digiera eso… no se preocupe… yo lo perdono, ya lo había hace mucho tiempo, cuando el maestro Oogway me explico el porqué se comportaba así… Todo el tiempo me esforzaba para que… usted se sintiera orgulloso de mí… para que me mostrara un afecto de verdad… - Se estaba expresando como nunca lo había hecho, entre lágrimas de felicidad y sollozos, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Oh Tigresa, lo siento tanto- Dijo Shifu que tampoco podía contener las lagrimas más.

-No se preocupe maestro-

-Dime padre si no es mucho pedir… Hija-

Tigresa solo soltó más lagrimas llenas de alegría, jamás hubiera pensado que en esa noche por fin lograría resolver ese gran problema que la acosaba desde niña, por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenia… un padre.

-Claro, padre- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Qué bien se oye eso, hija-

Y así bajo la hermosa y tranquila noche, padre e hija rompieron el abrazo para verse a los ojos, por fin habían acabado con aquella gran astilla que les perforaba el corazón a ambos. Shifu seco las lagrimas de su hija y así ella se retiro, con una felicidad indescriptible, a dormir. Shifu decidió con la gran alegría que sentía quedarse a dormir bajo la mirada de aquella enorme luna llena, que junto con las demás estrellas, iluminaba hermosamente el firmamento. Además fue una buena idea pues aunque él no lo sabía, los chicos seguían despierto, discutiendo en la pequeña habitación en la que apenas cabían por quien se quedaría con la única cama, también entre aventones y empujadas por tratar de apropiarse del, ahora, valioso colchón, Grulla no tuvo que entrometerse pues, gracias a su especie, el dormía parado… valla que fue una buena decisión. Tigresa y Víbora no tuvieron ese problema pues las dos cabían perfectamente, en especial por la delgada figura de Víbora, que gracias a que ya estaba dormida, no vio entrar a su amiga y tampoco vio sus mejillas que estaban humedecidas por lo de hace solo un momento, esto lo agradecía Tigresa pues no le gustaba verse débil.

Así por fin una gran herida había sanado en el corazón de Tigresa y… su padre.

**Fin del Flashback**

Víbora no podía dejar de conmoverse por la hermosa escena que veía por delante, a pesar de que el gran avance en la relación de Tigresa y Shifu ya había sido de conocimiento de los Furiosos y Po, que era de los que se sentía más feliz por ver así a su maestra favorita, unos días después, a Víbora le seguía enterneciendo la bonita escena que veía. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de los chicos que gritaban de emoción y asombro por otra buena demostración que Shun les hacía con su Bō. Por la cabeza de la serpiente solo pasaba una cosa, "Ugg, chicos…"

Tigresa termino la pequeña conversación que tenia con Shifu y este se acerco a Shun que al ver que se acercaba se detuvo y volvió a retraer su bastón.

-Bueno "Shun" permíteme presentarme, yo soy el maestro Shifu, la maestra Tigresa ya me conto sobre lo que has hecho y te estoy agradecido. Ahora Tigresa me informa que querías verme, pero vallamos por el principio quieres, ¿Quién eres, y Qué necesitas?- Dijo un curioso Shifu.

El rostro de Shun se lleno de con un signo de interrogación mientras así una reverencia ante el maestro, pero primero se limito a contestar las preguntas de Shifu.

-Bueno maestro, vera yo vengo del pueblo de Mao Tung, en las heladas montañas del paso de Tian. Ahí fui entrenando en el arte del Kung Fu bajo la guía de mi maestro- Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad de Shifu creció.

-¿Y Quién podría ser tu maestro?- Pregunto tranquilamente el panda rojo lleno de curiosidad.

Shun solo sonrió ante la pregunta del maestro.

-Jeje, creo que usted ya ha oído hablar de él, es el gran maestro Waygoo- Shun sonrió con orgullo al mencionar a su maestro.

Shifu solo pudo poner una incomparable cara de sorpresa al oír la voz del maestro de Shun.-E-e… enserio Shun, el maestro Waygoo era tu maestro- Pregunto aun atónito el pequeño panda, Shun solo le asintió

-¿Quién es él maestro Waygoo?- Pregunto muy curioso Po.

Shifu salió de su transe, y puso una sonrisa llena de paz y alegría.

-Veras Po el maestro Waygoo… era el hermano de Oogway-

Todos quedaron con caras boquiabiertos y los ojos abiertos a manos no poder.

-¡¿Oogway tiene un hermano?- Pregunto incrédulo Po.

-Si Po, así es- le contesto su maestro.

-P-pero por qué no había oído hablar de él- Dijo el panda.

-Veras Po, el Maestro Oogway y el maestro Waygoo fueron los padres del Kung Fu, Oogway junto con Waygoo salieron por toda China repartiendo sus enseñanzas, se mantuvieron juntos durante un tiempo pero para agilizar las cosas se separaron. Cada quien tomo su propio camino, pero después de un tiempo el maestro al igual que su hermano encontró un buen lugar donde asentarse y se quedo ahí, muy pocos conocían donde el maestro se quedo, el maestro Oogway solo me conto algunas cosas de su hermano, pero por lo que se, era al igual que él, un gran y sabio maestro del Kung Fu-

-¡Wow!, ¡QUE BARBARO!- Dijo Po.

-Si Po, es… asombroso- Dijo Shifu al recordar a otro gran maestro. –Pero ahora dime Shun que ha sido del buen maestro- la emoción podía verse en sus ojos.

En cambio Shun parecía llenar su rostro de tristeza, como si lo obligaran a recordar algo muy doloroso, y así era.

-Vera maestro, el maestro Waygoo… el…- Shun no hallaba la manera de decir lo que tenía que decir, mientras la tristeza en su corazón y rostro aumentaban -…El maestro Waygoo,- Shun hizo una pausa antes de continuar, los demás ya sentían que algo andaba mal por la actitud de Shun.-El se ha ido maestro, el se ha ido.-

El maestro Shifu también llenaba durante un momento su rostro de tristeza al saber que otro gran maestro también había… partido.

-¿Q-que?, ¿pero cómo?- Pregunto el gran panda de blanco y negro.

-Bueno todo paso una tarde, cuando una gran ventisca azotaba el pueblo, me encontraba teniendo una charla con mi maestro después de una sesión de entrenamiento, era una calmada platica, pero luego el maestro empezó a hablar sobre que "El momento había llegado" que yo tenía que continuar mi camino si él- El corazón de Shifu se llenaba de tristeza al recordar que esas fueron las mismas palabras de su maestro antes de partir.-Entonces después me dijo que para continuar mi camino tendría que viajar al templo de jade, que ahí encontraría al maestro que podría ayudarme a continuar con mi viaje. Después de eso el maestro Waygoo se levanto de su silla y se encamino a la ventisca que azotaba afuera, me encontraba confundido, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, solo pude ver con gran tristeza en mi corazón como el maestro se adentraba en la ventisca y de repente así nada mas el maestro se convirtió en parte de la ventisca… así se marcho-

Al terminar su relato todos los presentes sentía la misma tristeza que sintieron cuando el maestro Oogway los dejo de similar manera.

-Lo lamento tanto Shun- Dijo el maestro Shifu dando su más sincero pésame al tigre.

-Si…-Shun empezó a calmarse y continuo –Así que aquí me tiene maestro, e venido a ver al maestro Oogway-

Los ojos de todos se llenaron de asombro al oír lo que Shun les decía.

-Shun… lamento ser el que te diga que… el maestro Oogway también se ha marchado-

Al oír las palabras de Shifu, el tigre blanco no pudo hacer más que sentir de nuevo un nudo en el corazón, el saber que el gran maestro, hermano del suyo, también había partido en la búsqueda de un mejor lugar.

Todos permanecieron callados durante un momento mientras Shun trataba de asimilar todo.

-Lo lamento tanto mestro Shifu-

-Sí, no te preocupes Shun, eso ya es pasado- Le respondió Shifu.

El silencio regreso, un silencio que inundaba la atmosfera de aquel soleado y resplandeciente medio día. Pero el silencio no duro mucho pues fue roto por la voz de Po.

-Y… ¿Ahora que pasara Shun?-

Shun fue sacado de su transe de tristeza y de recuerdos de su viejo maestro.

-¿Eh?... a si… bueno entonces supongo que usted es el nuevo maestro del Palacio de Jade, verdad maestro- Dijo el albino tigre al maestro Shifu.

-Si estas en lo cierto- Le respondió el maestro Shifu.

En acto seguido Shun se arrodillo sobre el pie derecho y apoyo su brazo izquierdo sobre el pie izquierdo, en una posición de reverencia y respeto enorme.

-Maestro shifu, lamento que el peso del Gran Maestro Oogway haya pasado a usted, y ahora humildemente le pido, ya que sería un gran honor, si usted continuara con mi entrenamiento-

El maestro Shifu lo pensó durante unos pocos segundos dándole a Shun una seria mirada que fulminaba a Shun, el pobre ya sentía el peso de la mirada de Shifu.

-Claro joven tigre, será un placer y honor continuar con lo que el Gran Maestro Waygoo empezo… pero ahora alumnos míos, que opinan de esto-

Los Furiosos y Po se miraban un poco confundidos durante unos momentos.

-Claro maestro, sería bueno tener un nuevo compañero en las batallas- Dijo Víbora dándole una gran sonrisa a Shun, que aun seguía en su posición de respeto pero volteo la cabeza para ver a la serpiente.

-Sí, sería bueno- Secundo Grulla a su amiga y amor.

-Si por mí está bien- dijo mono.

-Por mi también- Dijo dando igualmente una sonrisa el gran panda Po.

-Si, además sería bueno tener un tigre que no sea un gruñón jeje- Dijo bromeando Mantis, pero su broma no fue bien recibida por Tigresa que le volvió a dar otra mirada asesina, el pequeño insecto de inmediato se paso al lado de Po para cubrirse con el gran cuerpo del panda de la mirada de la felina que se clavaba en su alma.

-Bien y tu Tigresa qué opinas-

Tigresa fue sacada de sus pensamientos, que seguramente estaba llena de maneras de cómo hacer sufrir al pobre de Mantis.

-¿Eh?, a sí, bueno… si por mí también está bien, además esta es una escuela de Kung Fu, claro que podemos aceptar a otro estudiante-

El maestro Shifu dio una sonrisa muy complacida.

-Bien Shun, oficialmente eres otro estudiante del Palacio de Jade- dijo el pequeño panda.

-¿En serio?... digo, muchas gracias maestro Shifu, le prometo que no lo decepcionare- Dijo shun mientras se ponía de pie y chocaba su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda y reverenciaba, todo esto acompañado de una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no perdió en ningún momento.

-Je, si genial… emm, Shun, ahora sí nos dices que fue lo que hiciste haya en el pueblo- Dijo Po refiriéndose a la extraña aura azul como sus ojos que hace solo un rato cubría todo su cuerpo.

-De que hablas Po- Pregunto un curioso Shifu.

-Debió verlo maestro, fue bárbaro, empezó a brillar y esquivo como si nada el ataque de los cocodrilos, que por cierto regresaron, pero eso no importa pues Shun los venció- Dijo Po en su tono de "Gran Fan" del Kung Fu.

-¿Así?- Preguntaba Shifu mientras volteaba a ver a Shun con la misma curiosidad que ahora tenían todos por aquella técnica.

-Jeje, bueno veras Po hice una vieja técnica que el maestro Waygoo me enseño desde que vio que tenia facilidad para ella, se llama "Intensificación del Chi"-

-En serio- Pregunto totalmente atónito el maestro Shifu al oír ese antiguo y legendario nombre.

-Si maestro, no bromeo- Le respondió dándole una divertida sonrisa.

-Mmm… ya veo- Dijo mientras se sumía en su mente pensando en aquella técnica de la cual ya sabía.

-¿Qué es la "Intensificación de Chi" maestro Shifu?- Dijo Po pues ahora tenía más dudas que antes.

-Veras Po- empezó su maestro-La "Intensificación del Chi" es una muy antigua técnica de la cual creía que solo el maestro Oogway y su hermano tenían dominio-

-¿Por qué maestro?-

-Bueno Po, porque es una técnica muy complicada. Mira cuando realizamos cualquier otra técnica de Kung Fu que requiere un Chi extra aparte del con el que cuenta nuestro cuerpo, ese Chi extra solo pasa a través de nosotros y luego es expulsado en la manera en la que deseamos, solo somos un conductor. Pero en la "Intensificación de Chi" pasa lo contraria, pues no se busca que el cuerpo sea un conductor de todo ese Chi extra, sino un contenedor. Cuando se logra contener el suficiente Chi del universo este se acumula con el propio, incrementando así las habilidades de uno, como la fuerza, velocidad y más-

-¡Wow!, mega bárbaro maestro, ahora ya sé porque Oogway era tan genial para su edad… pero, ¿Por qué aun no me lo enseña maestro?- Dijo Po algo impaciente e igualmente confundido.

Shifu solo ignoro el comentario sobre su maestro y continuo -Bueno Po para realizar esto de manera correcta se necesitan dos cosas, las Paz Interior…-

-Hey eso ya los se maestro-

-Si Po, pero lo segundo es lo que me hace dudar si puedas realizarlo, es algo que le ha impedido a los más grandes maestros alcanzar esta poderos técnica… esto es un fuerte espíritu, uno que sea capaz de contener todo ese Chi en su interior-

-Y no lo tengo maestro- Pregunto algo preocupado el panda-Que no soy el Guerrero Dragón- Dijo tratando de ver si por tener ese título podría ser que el universo decidiera concederle lo que quería.

-Si Po, pero esto es aparte, cada quien tiene su propia fuerza interior, y cada una es diferente, pero… aun no sé si tú puedas hacerlo-

Esto desanimo un poco a Po y esto se reflejo en su rostro.

-A vamos Po no te desanimes tal vez si puedes lograrlo- Dijo Shun mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al panda.

-Bueno… pues bienvenido al club de la paz interior amigo- Dijo bromeando el panda pues dedujo que Shun también la había alcanzado.

-Jeje, mmm…. No Po, yo aun no la alcanzo- Dijo Shun dando una nerviosa sonrisa.

Todos llenaron su rostro de confusión al oír la confesión de Shun, en especial el maestro Shifu.

-¿Qué, en serio no has alcanzado la Paz Interior?- Pregunto incrédulo el maestro Shifu, pues como era posible que alguien si Paz Interior pudiera alcanzar tal técnica.

-Si maestro no la tengo- Dijo algo apenado agachando la cabeza, pero después de unos segundos realzo la cabeza con más orgullo-Pero eso no me ha impedido que logre ser bueno en esta técnica, como dije, el maestro Waygoo me decía que tenía una… facilidad natural para esto-

El silencio regreso y Shifu empezó a mirar algo incrédulo a Shun.

-Te importa si nos das una pequeña demostración- Pidió calmadamente el maestro del Palacio de Jade.

-Claro, ok, déjeme ver…- Shun empezó a analizar su entorno, buscando algo que le ayudara a realizar lo que planeaba, finalmente lo encontró y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Ah, perfecto- Shun tomo una gruesa bara de metal solido destinado originalmente para quien sabe qué, pero que ahora iba a ser para la pequeña demostración de Shun.

Primero dio un rápido zarpazo al pobre tuvo y, que a pesar de que recibió un fuerte golpe con las poderosas garras del tigre, solo recibió unos grandes rasguños. Ahora Shun cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse durante unos momentos, aquella aura azul que ya había sido vista por Po y los Furiosos ahora impresionaba al maestro Shifu mientras se expandía por todo el cuerpo del Tigre.

De repente, las afiladas garras de Shun empezaron a brillar en aquel tono de azul igual al de sus ojos, y se fueron alargando hasta el doble y tal vez un poco más, las garras resplandecían en un fuerte brillo azul. En un rápido movimiento Shun lanzo el desafortunado palo al aire y con un rápido zarpazo lo partió en pedazos dejando durante unos segundos un pequeño brillo azul por donde habían pasado las mortales garras del felino.

-¡Wow! bárbaro- Dijo Po que ahora si estaba con la mirada perdida en la garras del felino.

-Je, gracias, a esta técnica la llamo "Las Garras de hierro", la invente hace un tiempo con la ayuda del maestro Waygoo, con el pude perfeccionarla-

La incredulidad de Shifu por fin se había desvanecido y ahora creía en lo que Shun le decía hace solo unos minutos.

-Bueno alumnos, creo que después de esta… fascinante demostración de Shun lo mejor será que vuelvan al reposo-

-Pero maestro no podemos ver solo un poquito más- Dijo rogando como un niño pequeño el panda de blanco y negro.

-Po, no presiones ya los deje ir en la búsqueda de Tigresa, pero ahora si me harás caso- Ordeno algo molesto el maestro Shifu.

-Ah, eso me recuerda, maestra Tigresa no puede completar su tratamiento, así que si desea que lo termine por favor recuestes, no tardare mucho-

Todos miraban algo desconfiados y dudosos al blanco tigre por sus palabras, en especial Tigresa quien era a quien se lo pedían. El maestro Shifu no se quedo atrás, pero después de meditarlo un poco finalmente vino con la idea de lo que Shun planeaba.

-Ah, ya veo- Susurro el pequeño panda para sí mismo –Tigresa, hija, hazle caso no te preocupes me parece que ya se lo que quiere-

Tigresa siguió la sugerencia de su maestro y padre aun algo dudosa, se recostó aun batallando por sus dolencias. Al estar recostada sobre el duro y frio piso no pudo evitar dar un pequeño escalofrió.

-No deberías hacer esto en otro lugar, no sé, más cómodo- Sugirió la reptil amiga de Tigresa. Shun solo rio un poco.

-No, créeme que Tigresa estará de acuerdo en que haga esto ahora mismo-

En acto seguido Shun se arrodillo a su lado y poso un garra sobre la frente de Tigresa y la otra sobre su estomago, esto incomodo a la felina pues no le gustaba que la tocaran, pero decidió mantenerse calmada pues sentía curiosidad de cómo iba a terminar todo, además, si Shun intentaba algo… inapropiado, se iba a arrepentir por toda su vida.

Pero no paso lo que ella pensaba pues en cuanto poso sus garras sobre Tigresa, cerró sus ojos y empezó su profunda concentración, a los pocos segundos su aura azul regreso y enseguida un aura naranja apareció cubriendo por completo a la felina. Po se sentía un poco menos incomodo por el hecho de que Shun estuviera tocando así a Tigresa, pues en cuanto vio lo que pasaba se calmo.

Tigresa empezaba a sentir como las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo y como el dolor desaparecía. Después de unos segundos más las dos auras se esfumaron en el aire, Shun reabrió sus ojos y con una voz ya cansada dijo –Ya esta…-

Tigresa no estaba segura, pero aun con cuidado se levanto, revelando así que ya estaba en perfecto estado, ni siquiera un pequeño rasguño quedaba sobre ella. Tigresa estaba atónita por lo ocurrido. De inmediato se quito los vendajes y demás artilugios médicos que traía y dio unos golpes y patadas al aire para comprobar su restablecida salud, de verdad era algo sorprendente se sentía como nueva.

-Gracias- Dijo bajando la mirada para ver al ahora agotado Shun.

-D-de…de nada…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse y caer sobre su espalda. Para su suerte Víbora logro atrapar su cabeza evitando así que esta azotara contra el duro suelo. Todos se acercaron para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Shun.

-SHUN, SHUN- gritaba un preocupado Po.

-No, No, No, no te mueras- Dijo temiendo que el felino su hubiera sacrificado por Tigresa.

-Tranquilo Po, no está muerto, solo agotado- Dijo el maestro Shifu mientras se acercaba calmadamente al blanco tigre.

El rostro de Po y los demás exigían claramente una respuesta a su maestro.

-Verán mis alumnos, se puede utilizar la intensificación del Chi para… intensificar la regeneración del cuerpo y así sanar, pero si de por sí ya es cansado el curarse a uno mismo lo es aún más curar a otros- Al terminar la explicación las dudas desaparecieron del rostro de los Furiosos y Po.

-Lo mejor será que descansen y también Shun, Po por favor llévalo a descansar, no habrá problema si se queda contigo por el momento ¿Verdad?-

-Desde luego que no maestro, y menos después de su ayuda- Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba de reojo a Tigresa.

Así los furioso y Shifu subieron las demás escaleras para dar al área de los dormitorios. Po iba cargando sobre su espalda al desmayado tigre.

-Sabe maestro, aun hay algo que no entiendo, para que querían toda esa polvora Fung y su banda de cocodrilos- Pregunto inocentemente Víbora.

-Mmm… no lo sé, pero seguramente no es nada bueno- Malos recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido en Gongmen ahora perturbaban la mente de Shifu, en especial lo del arma de Shen. –Pero su siguiente tarea, en cuanto se recuperen, será averiguar que planeaban esos lagartos-

-Ja, no tendrá que esperar mucho maestro, ahora que tenemos a nuestro propio médico personal, jeje- Dijo bromeando Mantis mientras subía a la espalda del inconsciente Shun.

-No molestes mantis, no quieras aprovecharte- Lo regaño una disgustada Víbora.

-Si- la secundo Grulla -Pero… sino es problema, claro, no podría ser yo el siguiente- De pronto una discusión se desato entre los chicos para ver quién sería el siguiente en la lista de Shun, incluso Po participo pero más que nada para divertirse un rato…

* * *

><p>JEJE, como veran trate de desmisteriar más a Shun (Si ya se que no es palabra XD). a y de paso dejar en claro como es la relacion de Shifu y Tigresa en mi Fic.<p>

Reviews: =3

Primero gracias a Todos los que leen mis Fic, se aprecia como no tienen idea.

**Chuy 212: **Gracias por leer, no te preocupes seguire así jeje ;D

**Humberto 300:** Gracias y gracias por lo de la accion, jeje X)

**Kriton6: **Gracias y de nada ;)

**MaesterTigress01:**Eh, que bueno berte por aqui de nuevo y Gracias por leer jeje X)


End file.
